


Second Life

by bunnycoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta Jeon Wonwoo, Beta Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hybrids, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Omega Verse, Omega Xu Ming Hao | The8, Threesome - M/M/M, beta jeonghan, omega seokmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnycoups/pseuds/bunnycoups
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan had a somewhat happy life however their dynamic has been thrown off by the arrival of omega Jihoon. Traumas get resurfaced and the impossible happens, nothing could be simple for Jeonghan.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	1. General Introduction

This is just to set out somethings that may seem confusing in the story. Just a disclaimer the age of adults in the UK officially is 18 so even though the uni ones are between 18 - 21 they aren't minors where I live. I haven't proof read most of this as my writing sucks but here we go!

Relationships:  
Seungcheol (alpha), Jeonghan (beta) and Jihoon (omega)  
Mingyu (alpha), Wonwoo (beta) and Joshua (omega)  
Junhui (alpha), Soonyoung (beta), Minghao (omega) and Seokmin (omega)  
Hansol (alpha), Seungkwan (omega) and Chan (omega)

Occupations:  
PLEDIS ACCOUNTANCY CO:  
-CEO and head accountant = Seungcheol  
-Manager and accountant = Wonwoo  
-Junior Accountants = Jisoo and Hansol  
-Seungcheol’s PA = Seungkwan  
-Senior Administrator = Jeonghan  
-Administrator = Soonyoung

UNIVERSITY:  
-Jihoon = music and finance  
-Mingyu = Catering and marketing  
-Junhui = performing arts and animal care  
-Minghao = Fashion and photography  
-Seokmin = music and performing arts  
-Chan = dance and finance

PART TIME JOBS:  
-Jihoon = coffee shop, server  
-Mingyu = Coffee shop, baker  
-Minghao = coffee shop, server  
-Junhui = pet store, clerk  
-Seokmin = pet store, clerk  
-Chan = pet store, clerk

Room mates/living situation:  
-Seungcheol/Jeonghan = 2 bedroomed flat in central Seoul  
-Wonwoo/Jisoo = 2 bedroom home on the outskirts of Seoul  
-Soonyoung = studio apartment on the outskirts of Seoul  
-Hansol/Seungkwan = studio apartment on the outskirts of Seoul - same building as soonyoung  
-Mingyu/Junhui = university accommodation - self contained flat  
-Jihoon/minghao - Seokmin/chan = university accommodation - self contained flat

General Info about the universe:  
-To each alpha there is a beta and up to two omegas.  
-Some may have only one omega, others have two.  
-Mated alphas, betas and omegas can mate others who have lost their mates or not found them.  
-Omega heat cycles = every month when most fertile, can only get pregnant at certain times of the year = June for spring babies and march for winter babies  
-Alpha ruts = twice a year in line with baby periods  
-Betas have cycles they provide whatever their partners need but can't produce enough sperm to get an omega pregnant (can knot)  
-Betas can get pregnant but its difficult.  
-Alphas and betas ears/tail come out when distressed or in cycle but omegas are permanently out because they’re weaker emotionally.  
-Alphas can shift if situation is stressful or dangerous enough  
-hybrids that are taken as pets rather than mates need to be collared and on a leash when in public  
-hybrids heal fast, like hella fast due to the nature of their animal biology


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's arrival.

Jeonghan was scowling and not the playful, endearing scowl Seungcheol loved - this was anger and sadness. Jeonghan was trying to pinpoint the day he had failed as Seungcheol’s mate, he thought they had a strong bond. Admittedly their relationship hadn’t always been smooth running, they still argued over dumb things and Jeonghan could be difficult to handle at times but he never thought he was a bad mate to Seungcheol. Bad enough that the alpha had bought himself an omega. 

“I’m sorry for waking you up but standing here and being angry isn’t going to help your tiredness.” The alpha grunted as he placed the bundle of blankets on their two seater sofa in the living room, the one the pair always cuddled on. This situation was going to end in an argument, Jeonghan could tell by the tone of Seungcheol’s voice. He rolled his eyes anyway much to the annoyance of the older male. Seungcheol was by no means stupid, he is a ceo of an accountancy firm for fucks sake, he was smart and naturally graduated university top of his class with honours. Right now though, he was being stupid, thinking Jeonghan was angry because he woke him at 3:40am on a work night where the pair had to be up in a few hours to start the working day. No, Jeonghan wasn’t angry about that, he was angry about the omega on the sofa and the fact his alpha reeked of his scent - fresh bluebells - which was giving the beta a headache.

“You’re really dense, I’m not angry because you woke me up. I’m angry because you’ve come home stinking of an omega and to make it worse you’ve bought it home.” Jeonghan raised his voice ever so slightly which did nothing but irritate his mate. Here comes the fight. At almost 4 in the morning, Jeonghan was going to have to buy his neighbours some ‘sorry for the domestic’ doughnuts for the disturbance...again. 

“I couldn’t walk away from him, wonwoo told me mingyu’s friend was missing and he asked me to go with him to the lounge to check. You know that’s where most stolen omegas or betas end up and guess what? He was right!” Jeonghan’s eyes narrowed into angry slits. He willed his heart - and scent - to calm down as the alpha started to rearrange the blankets the omega was wrapped in. “I know I said I would never go back but wonwoo needed my help.” 

“And wonwoo couldn’t have just asked mingyu? Mingyu is an alpha you know.” For the second time that night Jeonghan had received a warning growl from the alpha for his attitude. The flare of irritated and annoyed pheromones must have upset the sleeping omega because the small body twisted uncomfortably, letting out distressed whines. The beta widened his eyes in shock as his alpha manoeuvred the sleeping body into his lap as he sat heavily on the sofa. There was his answer, he wasn’t enough for Seungcheol. Seungcheol sensed his mates confusion, looking up at him with concerned eyes and held out his hand for the younger. 

“I’m going to bed, don’t bother coming to work today you need to deal with that. I’ll tell seungkwan and wonwoo, they’ll cover for the day.” Jeonghan forced out, he could hear his own voice shake with uncertainty and sadness. He refused to look Seungcheol in the face, to see him holding another so close. He didn’t wait for a reply, he should have, he always listened to what Seungcheol told him to do but right now he just had to get away.

—

That morning, after very little sleep, Jeonghan dragged himself into work. Pledis Accountancy firm was a small, independent business situated at the ground floor of a busy Seoul skyscraper that was home to other small marketing businesses. The office was small and compact due to the large office that spanned the entire back wall and claimed most of the floor space - this had been set as Seungcheol’s office. Alongside the right wall was a decently sized meeting room and two smaller meeting rooms that had been changed to wonwoo’s office and a print room. Opposite this on the left was a generous canteen space and within the chunk of space between the canteen and Seungcheol’s office housed Seungkwan’s desk and a little waiting area. Leaving the relatively small open area in the centre of the office for two large desks that held jisoo and Hansol (junior accountants) and jeonghan (senior administrator) and soonyoung (administrator). The space was cozy but for the small number of employees worked well even if they had to run to the building’s reception area to go to the toilet. 

Soonyoung and Seungkwan were already at their desks when jeonghan arrived at 8:30am, as the admin side of the business the three had to come in an hour earlier than the accountants to prepare for the day. Seungcheol usually arrived with jeonghan so the pair only had to take one car but Jeonghan’s side was void of the ceo causing seungkwan to pause his animated conversation with soonyoung to stare a hole in the side of jeonghan’s face.

“Seungcheol’s not coming into work today if that’s what you’re waiting for.” He grumbled as he pulled out his work laptop and set it up to his monitor. He looked like shit, that much he knew. He may have cried himself to sleep when he realised Seungcheol wasn’t coming to bed with him. Then cried again on the drive to work because he found his mate in the guest bedroom snuggled up to the omega he bought home. Both Soonyoung and Seungkwan could sense something was off. They could pick it up because of the platonic bond betas and omegas could develop if they were friends for a long time and knowing soonyoung, seungkwan, wonwoo and jisoo for many years pretty much guaranteed a bond. Seungcheol refused to call it a pack but that’s essentially what they were. 

“Why? I can tell he’s not sick because if he was you wouldn’t be here.” Seungkwan questioned, soonyoung nodding in agreement.

“He bought an omega last night, got home at almost 4am so I told him to stay at home and get rid of it.” Jeonghan huffed, shooing seungkwan off his desk to put a pile of post that needed to be addressed in his place, completely missing the dumbfound expression the omega had. As Seungcheol’s personal assistant there was nothing that really fazed the 20 year old, he was able to keep calm in any situation - apart from this one. Soonyoung looked between the other two men, opening and closing his mouth, choosing his next words carefully.

“What do you mean ‘he bought an omega’?” Both seungkwan and jeonghan flinched as Soonyoung rummaged through his draws and slammed some files on his desk, his eyes fixed on jeonghan. 

“Exactly that. From that sleezy lounge downtown.” Jeonghan sighed, “he said it was mingyu’s friend and wonwoo convinced him to go and rescue him or something.”

“The same lounge he bought you from?” Jeonghan glared and threw the nearest thing to him in soonyoung’s direction causing the younger male to leap from his desk chair before the stapler hit him with a high pitched cry of ‘hyung’. “Why didn’t Wonwoo take Mingyu, he’s an alpha and he doesn’t have uni for the rest of the week.” Jeonghan shrugged at the question, not knowing the answer himself.

“Probably because Mingyu isn’t old enough to be at the lounge and I needed someone who was known by the people there. Seungcheol bought a beta from there and was a regular at the lounge before that because of said beta. They know him and respect him. You of all people should know that hyung, since it was you he went there for.” Wonwoo’s smooth, low monotone voice startled the three. “I don’t see what the issue is, it wasn’t a random omega. It’s Jihoon, no doubt Jihoon will be back in his university accommodation with Chan, Minghao and Seokmin. Mingyu and Jun will probably stay with them too for a few nights because they feel guilty about Jihoon being snatched from the club anyway.” Wonwoo placed a reassuring hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder. Wonwoo was Jeonghan’s first friend outside of the lounge, he found the beta when he worked shifts at the bar of the lounge when he was 16 and jeonghan was 17. Wonwoo was the first proper bond jeonghan had with another beta, a strong friendship that was going on eight years.

“I know that and I owe you my life for introducing him to me but the issue is that omega is currently snuggled up in my guest room-” 

“What’s wrong with that? Seungcheol will probably take him home when he wakes up.” Wonwoo interrupted.

“If you let me finish, he’s in my guest room with a certain alpha stuck to him like they’ve just mated.” Jeonghan pushed Wonwoo’s hand off his shoulder and glared at the other beta. “That’s why he isn’t here right now and that’s why you and Kwan are going to have to cover for him. You are coming back with me after work to get the omega out of my house if he’s not already gone. We can get Mingyu on the way.” Jeonghan pinned wonwoo with a hard stare before collecting his documents and storming to the printer room. 

“We’ll deal with this later hyung, we have a busy day ahead of us.” Seungkwan sighed and pulled wonwoo’s arm gently, leading the elder towards his office.

—

Seungkwan was right, the absence of Seungcheol meant Wonwoo had to take care of all the ceo’s meetings as well as his own. Thus pushing his usual daily workload onto the two junior accountants hansol (seungkwan’s mate) and jisoo (Wonwoo’s mate) which then meant the juniors more admin based tasks were pushed onto jeonghan, soonyoung and seungkwan. The three bustling around the office in a restless daze. The whole office opted to have lunch at their desks far too busy to have a dedicated break. The rest could also sense the anxiousness of their senior administrator when the end of the day was approaching. The blonde pushing his finishing time further and further back until Wonwoo and Soonyoung stepped in. 

“Jeonghan we need to go. Soonyoung will drive you back to your flat and I’ll follow. Mingyu is already there making a fuss over Jihoon. We need to go, I’ll take Soonyoung back to the university with Mingyu and Jihoon so he can see Jun, Minghao and Seokmin.” Jeonghan nodded and let soonyoung fish his car keys out of his suit pocket, collect his belongings and pull him out to the underground garage. Soonyoung keeping a protective arm around Jeonghan letting calming pheromones surround his friend even though he knew Seungcheol wouldn’t be happy about his mate smelling like his own peony scent but he was far to concerned for jeonghan. He knew, himself a beta, what being rejected by your mate could do. It wouldn’t be as bad as an omegas reaction but it would be close. Not quite death but it might as well be, jeonghan would definitely become withdrawn and weak especially because of the way he and Seungcheol mated. 

Jeonghan didn’t even register they were in front of his and Seungcheol’s flat until Wonwoo was banging on the door shouting for Mingyu to open the door. Instead of the tall, excitable alpha that was wonwoo’s mate, a smaller pale omega stood in the opening. Half hidden by the door, black kitten ears twitching in their direction and a small smile on his face.

“Thank god, I think mingyu and Cheollie are about to fight. Cheollie doesn’t like the idea of mingyu taking me back to uni.” The words rushed out of the omegas mouth quickly before he fled back to the living area, black tail swaying behind him. Jeonghan was rooted to the spot, he hadn’t seen many other ears or tails apart from Seungcheol’s, Wonwoo’s and Joshua’s, not up close anyway because most omegas hid their ears and tails so people couldn’t pull at them or touch them without permission. It wasn’t just the ears and tail that had Jeonghan rooted to the spot while Wonwoo and soonyoung entered the flat to stop the potential fight that was about to happen. It was more so the fact the omega was wearing Seungcheol’s shirt and not much else and had called the alpha ‘Cheollie’ which was jeonghan’s nickname for him.

“Hyung! Come tell Seungcheol that Jihoon has to come back with us, he can’t stay here.” Snapping out of his thoughts Jeonghan looked up to see mingyu pouting. Jeonghan scoffed and stepped into his home with a loud slam of the door, toeing off his shoes and following a whining Mingyu through the short corridor and into the large open living room/kitchen. Jeonghan glared at the small omega who was perched in jeonghan’s side of their ‘love seat’ next to a frowning Seungcheol. He eyed the way the smaller was turned to the alpha, his small hands curled around Seungcheol’s bicep. Jeonghan swore he felt his heart crack at the sight of Seungcheol’s hand griping the omegas bare thigh protectively. 

To the left of the love seat was a matching three seater sofa facing the tv. Wonwoo and soonyoung were both currently sat there, wonwoo shaking his head at the alpha while soonyoung gripped jeonghan’s hand as soon as he entered the living room. Mingyu was stood in the small kitchen huffing like an over grown puppy at the older alpha. Seungcheol’s gaze immediately snapped to the point soonyoung and jeonghan were connected, growling low in his throat at the intertwined fingers and tight grip the betas were sharing. 

“Mingyu will you please get all the blankets and clothes out of the guest room so you can take the omega. Assuming its belongings are still in there and not in my part of the master bedroom.” Mingyu looked at wonwoo, unsure of jeonghan’s calm tone and Seungcheol’s continuous growling, before scurrying off down the corridor to the guest bedroom when wonwoo nodded for him to do what was asked. The omega frowned and tightened the hold he had on Seungcheol’s arm.

“Come on Jihoon, the others are worried sick about you and you said you would never try it with a mated alpha or beta. Let Seungcheol go, he’s not yours.” Soonyoung’s voice was barely a whisper but in the tense atmosphere it felt like he was shouting. Seungcheol again growled at the notion of Jihoon parting from him. This was it, Seungcheol was going to say he didn’t need Jeonghan anymore. He found an omega to have his pups, something jeonghan couldn’t do because the lounge had him sterilised. The one thing Seungcheol wanted was pups and now he had a healthy fertile omega. Someone better for him than jeonghan. 

“He is my alpha, you told me about the instant connection you had with jun and Minghao and how wonwoo had the same thing with Mingyu and jisoo. I’ve had that with Cheollie, we both felt it. We belong together. I’m not making it up, Cheol told me he had the same experience that you had with your mates when he met jeonghan. We’re soul mates, me and jeonghan too.” Jihoon pressed himself impossibly further into Seungcheol’s side, nuzzling into his neck, shivering when he locked eyes with jeonghan.

“No! You’re not! Mine and Seungcheol’s omega got taken from us five years ago! You’re not ours you’re obviously just some poor student trying to pry on alphas to make your way in life but you are not having mine!” Jeonghan ignored the surprised gasps from wonwoo and soonyoung at his outburst and Seungcheol’s growling. Jeonghan never spoke about Samuel. The youngest omega at the lounge, he and jeonghan had bonded immediately, jeonghan had loved him with all his heart. He was meant to be bought by Seungcheol but someone else offered a higher price and so the omega was taken, jeonghan never saw him again. 

“Don’t you think that you only felt like he was your soul mate because you were so lonely? I only met Samuel once, I was only buying him so I knew you would come back with me. I felt the bond with you but never with him.” Seungcheol ground out through gritted teeth, standing to challenge his beta.

“You ... I- I loved Samuel-” Jeonghan could feel his throat closing at Seungcheol’s words, he lied to him?

“Probably because he was so young. Wonwoo said you babied all the younger betas and omegas and all of them were bought and taken away because no one wanted to buy a used non-virgin twenty year old beta that had been in the lounge since birth!” Seungcheol shouted at the beta. 

“Seungcheol calm down.” Wonwoo warned. Him and soonyoung rising from the sofa to protect Jeonghan. The pair knew Seungcheol wouldn’t attack jeonghan but if jeonghan tried to fight the alpha or Jihoon, Seungcheol wouldn’t hesitate to force the beta into submission.

Unaware of jeonghan’s distress, the alpha continued, “its true though. No one wanted him how do you think I bought him at the age of twenty, with my student loan? He was so cheap, cheaper than any other beta or omega in there! I didn’t want him either, not until I actually saw him for myself and how many times did you tell me to view him before I actually did?”

“You didn’t want me?” The sadness was heavy in jeonghan’s voice causing the alpha to snap of his blind rage. Both Wonwoo and soonyoung growled and bared their teeth at him. Mingyu caught Jeonghan as he staggered backwards and collapsed to the floor, his scent turned to burning lavender, unpleasant and distressed. He had been rejected, that’s what jeonghan’s head was telling him anyway. His alpha didn’t want him anymore, jeonghan’s head felt heavy and fuzzy so he just let mingyu pick him up and cradle him close to his chest.

“You know what, Jihoon can stay here. Me and Mingyu will take jeonghan since you don’t want him. Soonyoung you can take jeonghan’s car to Jun’s.” Wonwoo ordered, signalling mingyu and soonyoung to leave with a wave of his hand. 

“Put him down mingyu.” Seungcheol growled puffing his chest out and taking a step towards the younger alpha.

“You’re outmatched Seungcheol. You may be a powerful alpha but you won’t beat us. Especially soonyoung, yeah he’s a beta but Jun has taught him how to fight like an alpha. Stay here and calm down. I’ll bring jeonghan back on Sunday.” Seungcheol, surprisingly, did as he was told. Simply letting out a high pitched whine and sulking back to the sofa pulling jihoon into his lap and nuzzling his hair. “I just hope you’re right about this, you too Jihoon. Otherwise jeonghan-” Wonwoo sighed instead of finishing his sentence and turned his back on the pair and exited the flat without another word. 

Wonwoo ran through the underground garage when he heard jeonghan’s broken cries and heartbreaking sobs. Mingyu and soonyoung were trying their best to calm him down but both were failing miserably. Wonwoo took one glance at jeonghan’s body curled in on itself on the floor and told soonyoung to leave and mingyu to start the car, both doing as they were told immediately. “Jeonghan, I’m taking you back to mine and jisoo’s flat, Mingyu will also stay the weekend with us as usual. Just hold on for me okay, jisoo can help.” Wonwoo murmured into the betas ear as he picked him up from the floor and placed him on the back seat of the car, placing his suit jacket over him to keep him warm.

“Will Josh really be able to help him?” Mingyu asked, driving fast towards wonwoo’s flat.

“His parents are doctors, they helped jeonghan after he lost Samuel and Jisoo was in the lounge with Jeonghan before I mated with him but that’s a story for another time.” Wonwoo deadpanned, stretching through the gap to thread his fingers through jeonghan’s hair.

“You knew didn’t you? That Samuel wasn’t their omega.” Mingyu questioned, he knew the answer but he needed to hear wonwoo confirm it.

“Sadly yes. I told seungcheol about the lounge in our first year of university when he asked where i worked and I told him about jeonghan. I told him he would fall for jeonghan, he’s just seungcheol’s type but Seungcheol was having none of it. He refused each time i said he should come to the lounge to see han at least or even just to drink. Each time he refused until one random night in second year. He saw me getting ready for a shift and said he’d come with me. My suspicion was right, he and jeonghan turned out to be soul mates but Seungcheol didn’t feel it with Samuel and jeonghan probably didn’t either, jeonghan always looked after the younger ones and he broke down every time one left. Seungcheol told the owner to put jeonghan on hold for him until his could get the money together, but the owner said he’d give jeonghan for half price if he bought him within the next month. Our student loan dropped three weeks later, so jeonghan was living with us and Seungcheol was 17,943,816 won poorer. Seungcheol had used his entire student loan for the semester and borrowed money off his parents to buy him. That’s why jeonghan had a job in pledis, to pay his debt. He was seungcheol’s father’s personal assistant you know. He loves jeonghan but jihoon has blinded him, like any other alpha when they find their beta or omega.” Wonwoo sighed and smiled at the comforting hand mingyu placed on his thigh as he pulled up to their small town house, jisoo waiting in the main entrance running to the car as soon as mingyu shut off the engine.

“I’ve cleaned the guest room, me and han will sleep there tonight. He needs to rest, I’ll need clothes from you both to make a nest for him. To take his mind of his alpha.” Jisoo rushed out as he opened the back door, pulling jeonghan out of car and towards the house, wonwoo and mingyu followed the pair. “Seungcheol has been phoning non-stop. He wants to talk to jeonghan.” 

“Did you explain the situation, what he did?” Wonwoo huffed, placing bundles of his and mingyu’s jumpers around jeonghan’s shaking body. 

“Of course I did, but you know seungcheol and how he is with jeonghan. i’m surprised he hasn’t come down here yet to get him back. Jihoon was asking for him too, asking why his mate didn’t want him.” Jisoo whispered the last sentence, looking at wonwoo with unsure eyes. 

“Would it be easier to give him our quilt covers and pillows? That smells like us a lot he’d be drowning in the scent.” Mingyu bustled in the room dropping two pillows on his way, not leaving any time for the others to protest before he cocooned jeonghan in said covers. The beta let out a heavy sigh and snuggled into the sea of warmth.

“I mean me and josh had sex on those last night but sure that’ll do.” Wonwoo laughed wrapping his arm around the blushing omega.

“I know I saw the cum stains on the bed sheet, but the scent is one he’ll be used to. I know Jeonghan used to help you through your ruts before josh was fertile.” Mingyu smiled kissing the top of jisoo’s head as he scoffed. 

“He used to help josh through his heats too before he was sure he wanted to mate with me, before he was sure i was his soul mate.” Wonwoo nuzzled the omegas neck which earned him a punch to the ribs.

“You both suck, now get out I’ll stay here with hannie.” Jisoo herded them out of the guest bedroom and into the hallway, “maybe call soonyoung and tell him what’s going on, and Seungkwan! Wake us up in time for dinner.” 

—

It was around 10am the next morning when jeonghan woke up, well got startled awake by someone pushing his side. Upon pulling down the quilt in a panic he came face to face with an equally startled mingyu, who had stopped pushing the covers back under jeonghan.

“Uh, good morning hyung. You must have kicked the cover off during the night I was just tucking you back in, your legs were cold.” Mingyu sat back on the floor with a thump and carried on folding his and wonwoo’s jumpers that had fallen on the floor during the night. “Wonwoo and Josh hyungs have gone to work, soonyoung and seungkwan are going to share your work load for today so we got the whole day together! What shall we start with? You hungry I can make you some breakfast and then you can come with me to the store if you feel up to it?” 

Jeonghan knew the young alpha was just trying to keep his mind off seungcheol but he needed to know what his mate was doing, where he was, why hadn’t he come for him? “Is Seungcheol back at work?”

Mingyu paused his folding, looking up and jeonghan with sad eyes, “yeah, he was back in the office today. He was hoping you was going to be there, he tried to leave to come get you for work.” 

“Really? Maybe I should go in, I shouldn’t burden soonyoung with my responsibilities.” Jeonghan pulled himself out the covers and stood from the bed, intending to go and get ready for his working day, he could borrow one of Joshua’s suits they were about the same size anyway, but mingyu grabbed his hand stopping him. 

“He took jihoon to the office. He was hoping you were there so you could talk to jihoon properly. Uh, and to um ... to- to tell you he’s going to take jihoon as his omega. To tell you to accept him as your omega as well.” Once again mingyu caught jeonghan as he fell to the floor, wrapping his whole body around the beta and pulling the duvet off the bed burying them in it. 

“He didn’t take me as a mate until four months after he bought me.” Jeonghan whispered, voice sad.

“You know what we’re going to go shopping, and i’ll treat you, wonwoo and joshua to lunch. Let’s get you dressed hyung.” Mingyu pulled jeonghan onto his feet and dragged him to the master bedroom. The room hadn’t changed much since jeonghan was last in there, a large king bed sat in the centre although void of any covers because they were in a ball on the floor of the guest room. Across from the bed was a light oak double wardrobe and matching chest of draws that were no doubt over flowing with clothes, on top of the chest of draws was a small tv surrounded by little aloe vera plants and the plain beige wall to the left of the bed was full of photos of wonwoo, Joshua and mingyu and their friends (jeonghan himself included). Jeonghan smiled, so happy that his three friends had each other, they lived happily even though their mating with mingyu was a little rocky to begin with as the alpha was only 18 when it happened and unsure of everything to do with matings but a year on the trio were strong and oh so in love. 

“You weren’t lying about the cum stains.” Jeonghan snickered, eying up the dried spatters of cum that he could identify as Joshua’s when he sniffed the stale air. 

“Yeah, I was meant to change the sheets before bed last night but me and wonwoo fell asleep on the guest room floor and woke up to josh kicking us and then i was meant to change them before you woke up but you started whimpering so i sat in the guest room with you.” Mingyu smiled, ridding jeonghan of his work shirt and slacks before pulling one of his own jumpers over his head. Of course the jumper felt like a dress on him because mingyu was taller and broader than him. “Josh’s boxers should fit you and his jeans, wonwoo’s denim jacket is out in the living room, you change while i go grab it then we can go.” 

Doing as he was told when mingyu stepped out the room, giving himself a quick once over in the wardrobes mirror before stealing one of mingyu’s hair ties and pulling his hair into a small bun pulling two strands out to frame his face and gently pinning his long bunny ears under the main bulk of his hair. Jeonghan had always struggled to keep his ears and tail from appearing, alphas and betas usually only showed their ears in peak distress or mating cycles when the body was more in touch with its animal side. Seungcheol had always said it was because of the stress he had gone through as a kid in the lounge, that his body was conditioned to think that it would be better as an omega so, as a result, his ears and tail stayed put. 

Sighing, he left the room to find the alpha. Jeonghan hated that he felt safe drowning in the scents of other men that weren’t his mate but these were his closest friends, he shared a deep history and a platonic bond with them, there was nothing to feel guilty about when his alpha was covering himself in another omegas scent. The alpha was talking animatedly on the phone to Joshua not doubt, informing him of the lunch plan mingyu had decided on. Jeonghan shook his head gently, a small smile fixed on his face at the alpha, finding wonwoo’s denim jacket and pulling it over mingyu’s jumper. As he was fixing the hood of his jumper mingyu finished is phone call by telling Joshua or wonwoo that he loved them and he’d see them at lunch. 

“Ready to go lover boy?” Jeonghan laughed at mingyu’s high pitched hyung as he grabbed his car keys and led jeonghan out the door. Mingyu did a good job of keeping jeonghan busy by dragging him around the supermarket telling him which ingredients, meats or seasoning he needed to have to meal prep for wonwoo and Joshua as well as himself and when jeonghan tried to pay for the groceries - because he knew mingyu wouldn’t be able to afford it on his student loan and part-time baker job he had at a local coffee shop - mingyu pushed the money back to him explaining that wonwoo and Joshua paid for the food as long as he cooked for them. It was cute and it made him think would he have to do that for an omega, for Jihoon? Seungcheol obviously wasn’t giving him a choice, accept jihoon or that’s it. As if the young alpha could sense jeonghan’s inner turmoil, he held his hand out for the beta to take, which he did without hesitation. 

“Shall we get wonwoo and josh some bagels for lunch? Something light because I’m planning a big meal for tonight. You down for bagels? We’ll grab them on the way to the office and wonwoo said we can sit in the near by park.” Mingyu babbled as he pulled him through the carpark, Jeonghan just nodded his head in agreement. To be honest he didn’t want to eat anything but he knew he’d upset Mingyu if he said he wasn’t hungry. The drive to the bagel place and then to the office was quiet, mingyu didn’t know how to fill the silence without upsetting jeonghan. 

“Do you wanna stay here while I go get them?” Jeonghan shook his head repeatedly in a negative, even though he was scared to see seungcheol with another he didn’t want to be left alone either. “Okay, keep close to me, I wont let him talk to you if that’s what you want.” Mingyu smiled at Jeonghan’s small nod and exited the car, hurrying to the others door and helping him out. The speed at which jeonghan’s heart was beating wasn’t normal, it was too fast, his distressed scent definitely wasn’t detectable thanks to all the layers of Mingyu, wonwoo and jisoo’s clothes - he only smelt like them. Maybe if everything with seungcheol went wrong he could ask mingyu to be his alpha. It wasn’t uncommon for alphas to take more than one beta or more than one omega and the trio knew jeonghan well, maybe they’d help him. 

“Mingyu, Hannie! Where’s my food?” Mingyu grunted and gave a swift kiss to Joshua’s cheek while the omega fussed over jeonghan and his clothes instead of his mate. “Before we go, soonyoung wanted to see you, he can’t figure out how to change the ink cartridge in the small printer. I did tell him you’d do it Monday but he needs coloured copies of some bank statements. Wonwoo is waiting by the door he’ll cover you as best he can but Seungcheol knows you’re here, Seungkwan couldn’t keep his mouth shut that he’d see you at lunch.” Jeonghan nodded and let out a shaky breath as Joshua reopened the office door with his keycard.

The whole office reeked of bluebells, abusing jeonghan’s nose and making his head fuzzy and stomach turn in ... anticipation? The beta instantly reached for wonwoo who pulled him towards the print room, where soonyoung was struggling with the printer. 

“I told you you left the old cartridge in there, that’s why the door wouldn’t close.” That voice, smooth and gentle wrapping around Jeonghan’s heart and pulling tight. Of course he was here, how did jeonghan forget. 

“Do you need jeonghan’s help or not because we’re going for lunch and you pulled him in here when he’s not well saying it was absolutely urgent.” Wonwoo growled, without lifting his head he knew soonyoung had flinched, he hated it when anger was directed at him.

“I’ve helped soonyoung hyung with the printer but I wanted to talk to jeonghan, and cheol does too.” 

“You don’t get that privilege. Han will talk to you when he’s ready, on his terms.” Wonwoo deadpanned, pulling jeonghan to his side, walking them out of the print room. 

“On his terms, that’s hardly fair and what are you planning on doing scenting him and claiming him as your own while cheol’s back is turned?” Rage bubbled in jeonghan’s chest at the omegas accusation, how dare he think that of his friends, the people trying to help him. The beta ignored wonwoo’s warning ‘Jihoon’ growled to the young omega and, instead, pushed the smaller male against the wall - forearm pressing dangerously against his throat.

“Don’t ever think that they would do that when they’re all happily mated. You are the one that has made me sick, that has taken my alpha from me. You accuse them of challenging Seungcheol or of me being unfaithful again I will rip your throat out with my claws, get it?” Jeonghan growled out, eyes burning amber as his animal side pushed to the surface. Jihoon nodded as best he could with Jeonghan’s forearm pressed to his neck, he was confused, this was his beta but he was willing to hurt him. 

“What’s going on? I heard shouting. Angel? What are you doing?” Seungcheol pushed his way past the others and pulled jeonghan into his chest and away from the omega pinned to the wall. “You okay jihoonie?” The coughing boy nodded, taking deep breaths as he sat on the floor. The nickname just made jeonghan angrier and he struggled hard against Seungcheol’s grip, moving from pushing his hands to pushing at the elders face. In a desperate plea to escape one of the betas claws caught Seungcheol’s face, drawing blood from the small scratch. The alpha let go of him at once and watched in shock as his mate scrambled to wonwoo’s side, tears filling his eyes. Jihoon wasted no time and flung himself at Seungcheol, checking the already healing cut on his cheek and even though the alphas arms wrapped protectively around the omega his eyes were focused on jeonghan who was now freely crying, face pressed into his jumper.

“Go to lunch wonwoo, Joshua and mingyu are probably waiting. Angel, I’m not angry at you. We have a lot to discuss on Sunday so please rest, I look forward to having you in my arms again then.” Seungcheol’s monotone, authoritative voice turned jeonghan’s sobs to quiet sniffles. Wonwoo bowed at his boss and pulled jeonghan out of the office and into the main reception to where Joshua and mingyu were waiting.

—

After jeonghan’s outburst at jihoon and seungcheol wonwoo said it was best for mingyu to take jeonghan back home, the beta was shaking uncontrollably with tears constantly running down his flushed face. Mingyu nodded in agreement and handed wonwoo two paper bags that held his and jisoo’s lunch in. It was jisoo that nuzzled into jeonghan first, gently bumping his head careful to avoid the soft bunny ears pinned beneath the blond fluff. Wonwoo followed suit rubbing his cheek against jeonghan’s and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, telling him they would be back just after five thirty and that he should rest until then. The drive was quiet again but jeonghan’s crying had stopped as Mingyu had placed a comforting hand on his thigh, which the taller man took as a win. Jeonghan found himself being carried into his friends house once again, only this time he was placed on the large sofa wrapped in one of the many knitted throws joshua had over the couch. Mingyu insisted jeonghan should be able to see him at all times so he doesn’t think he’s been left which jeonghan agreed on. Mingyu always started cooking when Jisoo and wonwoo arrived home so the pair had a chance to get changed out of their work clothes, ‘you can’t digest food properly if you rush it’ Mingyu always said to them if they ever questioned him about it so jeonghan ended up napping over mingyu’s thighs while the other played games on his phone waiting for the other beta and omega to return home.

It wasn’t just the angry whispers that caused panic to bubble up in jeonghan’s stomach, it was the potent scent of pine wood and bluebells entering the house. He could feel Seungcheol and Jihoon’s presence in the living room but refused to open his eyes, squeezing them tighter shut when he heard seungcheol complaining about the way he was cuddled on mingyu’s lap. 

What happened to Sunday, why are they here now? I hate this, I hate him for this! Jeonghan let out a heavy sigh, knowing what Seungcheol was doing. He wanted jeonghan to accept Jihoon so he could claim him as soon as possible. 

“How’re you feeling angel?” Seungcheol smiled softly at the gentle huff jeonghan let out when he crouched and gripped the beta’s thigh as he sat up. It was a reaction he always got from the bunny, little huffs of satisfaction when the alpha pulled him close or touched his body in certain places. Even though the huff was a good thing, jeonghan still refused to look at the alpha choosing to stare at the seat next to him which was now void of mingyu. “I know Wonwoo said he’d bring you home on Sunday but I needed to see you. To sort this out and bring you home to us.” 

Jeonghan snorted meeting seungcheol’s eyes for the first time in days to glare at him. He didn’t want to go home to them, he wanted to go home to his alpha. “I don’t want to.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes at the sitting male, pushing up from the floor and reaching out for jihoon - who was talking in rushed whispers to mingyu. Jihoon being the model omega took seungcheol’s outstretched hand as soon as it was offered allowing himself to be pulled tight to the alpha’s side. Jisoo slid into mingyu’s empty seat pulling the discarded throw back over jeonghan’s legs. To anyone outside of their friendship group it was nothing but a caring action but seungcheol knew better, so did jihoon.

“Stop wrapping him in that, it stinks of you.” Jihoon snarled, clearly unhappy with Jeonghan’s preference to the other omegas scent.

“Rather me than you kid, back off.” Jisoo growled back, ears twitching agitatedly under his curly hair. Jeonghan placed his hand over Joshua’s, knowing he’d hate it if the others saw his ears that would spring from their confines if he got angrier.

“Guys please don’t fight, not while jeonghan isn’t well.” Mingyu fidgeted from his place behind wonwoo, nuzzling into the betas hair to calm himself. Wonwoo remained calm but jeonghan could see the attentive look in his eyes. Wonwoo was waiting for seungcheol to step out of line, calculating an easy route to get him away from the alpha without much damage to either parties. So this was how it was going to be, it wouldn’t be the first time seungcheol had forced jeonghan to do something but it was scary every single time. Forced to submit to him.

“Jihoon isn’t well either, why do you think I’m here today instead of waiting for you to bring him home Sunday. They need each other to get better.” Seungcheol’s voice was taking on that dominating tone that bought some unpleasant memories to the front of jeonghan’s mind. So much blood, so many bite marks. Jeonghan stood abruptly startling both seungcheol and jihoon. 

“I don’t need him, I don’t want him! He’s not mine I don’t claim him!” Jeonghan cried, storming past the pair and into the arms of wonwoo who held him close to his chest. Jeonghan flinched at the sob Jihoon let out, scent turning sour. Wonwoo’s grip tightened around jeonghan’s waist when the betas legs caved in.

“Jeonghan I’m telling you to accept this. I’m taking Jihoon as my omega, I suggest you do the same.” Seungcheol raised his voice so he knew his mate would hear it and hopefully do as he was told. Jeonghan was normally so good at doing what he was told, the lounge made sure it was like second nature to him so it would increase his chances of getting sold but occasionally Jeonghan would refuse to follow instructions he was given and it was Seungcheol’s job to make him submit, remind him of who he belonged to.

“No, I- I don’t want this. I don’t want him. Don’t make me do this, please.” Jeonghan whined, his ears pulling free from the pins holding them down. Jihoon gasped at the sight of the soft cream bunny ears that flopped down over the place jeonghan’s human ears would be. Seungcheol however was not fazed, narrowing his eyes at wonwoo’s interruption.

“Maybe you should discuss this on Sunday, let Jeonghan adjust to the idea of taking jihoon as a mate. You know how he felt about Samuel.”

“You know better than anyone else that Samuel didn’t belong to us that’s why I didn’t fight to keep him. Besides jeonghan is a stubborn bunny, he won’t change his mind about this. If he won’t have Jihoon then he can stay here. I don’t want him around when I claim Jihoon.” Seungcheol scoffed.

“You realise what you’re saying right? Are you rejecting him, rejecting your mates needs? You know what that will do to him.” Jisoo snapped, standing from the sofa frowning at his boss. “Jeonghan is yours, you’re his everything. He belongs to you as much as you belong to him and not just because some chip in his neck says so. He’s your mate, how many moons have your souls been together and you’re pushing him away for some student? I know you didn’t like the fact that jeonghan is a bunny but cats aren’t much better.”

“Don’t interfere Joshua, remember your place.” Seungcheol growled, pushing a trembling Jihoon towards the main entrance way to leave. The trio didn’t try to stop them, instead Jisoo wrapped jeonghan back in his knitted throw. “I’ll be back to get Jeonghan on Sunday, make sure he’s ready to leave when I arrive.” 

“Of course hyung take care of Jihoon, we’ll look after Jeonghan.” Mingyu bowed as the alpha left leaving jeonghan without a second thought.

—

Less than 24 hours was all it took for jeonghan to come to terms that he had lost seungcheol, that he would only be kept by the alpha’s side because he bought him five years ago and his tracking chip bared his name. He kept telling Jisoo and wonwoo that he was fine with being a pet, he lived most of his life as one in the lounge, but the pair wasn’t convinced. They knew how much seungcheol meant to jeonghan, how much he relied on the alpha even though he had been hurt so many times by him. Wonwoo sighed and patted the empty space next to him holding his arm up for the bunny to cuddle. This was how wonwoo knew jeonghan was breaking, he was keeping his ears out which he never did because he knew how seungcheol felt about bunny and rabbit hybrids. Even though Seungcheol reassured the beta countless times that he loved him and his animal side jeonghan still hid his ears under his long hair so the alpha never saw them. Jeonghan was sleeping more and eating less something he used to do when betas and omegas left the lounge - wonwoo knew that jeonghan would carry on like this until it killed him. Both Jisoo and Jeonghan were purring under the ministrations of wonwoo’s hands purposefully rubbing their ears, their teeth gently chattering. Jisoo - although hating having his ears out around people other than his mates - made sure his ears were unpinned when he was home, to support his friend. The door squeaked open and wonwoo smiled at the small huffs that mingyu was letting out as he shrugged off his coat and kicked off his shoes, his sweet maple wood scent was carried into the living room by the gentle breeze that followed him through the door. Rounding the corner Mingyu smiled brightly at the sight of his mates and jeonghan snuggled up on the sofa, walking into the small kitchen to start dinner. 

“How’s he been?” Mingyu asked sensing wonwoo coming into the kitchen as he was putting some cream buns in the fridge. Wonwoo looked back at the pair, the lop eared bunny and giant rabbit hybrids had moved towards the middle of the sofa snuggling into one another. “Not good by the look on your face?” Mingyu sighed, gently pinning his beta to the counter and nuzzling under his chin and neck.

“Ah, stop that you know my bonding mark is sensitive.” Wonwoo nipped at mingyu’s ear earning a whine from the younger. “He’s stressed, he thinks he’s lost seungcheol. He’s sleeping at lot, not eating, he cries a lot too and now his hair is starting to fall out.” 

“Jihoon isn’t doing any better, Seungcheol said the same thing but Hoon isn’t losing his hair.” Mingyu sighed. Mingyu’s limbs were everywhere, grabbing utensils and ingredients from various cupboards. The alpha was calm, way to calm.

“What’s going on?” Wonwoo questioned moving to sit at the small table in the centre of the small kitchen which also doubled as a wall breaking the two rooms apart.

“Well Jihoon said he’d be back at work tomorrow regardless of how he feels so me and the guys were gonna bring jihoon here to jeonghan when he decides that he needs to be back with seungcheol. The two can talk, just them without the pressure of seungcheol and sort this out. They need each other to get better.” 

“And you think that would work? Jeonghan attacked him yesterday.” 

“I know that wonu, but its the only thing we can do right now. We have to try. Now go sit back down so i can prepare dinner.” Mingyu shoved his shoulder gently.

“Fine, we’ll try that. You better bring more doughnuts home after your shift tomorrow because jeonghan will be pissed at you for scheming behind his back. Do me and josh have enough time to cut Han’s hair before dinner.” 

“Yeah, the hair scissors are under the bathroom sink, good luck.” Mingyu smiled and turned back to browning the beef for his stir fry.

“Hannie, Josh, wake up.” Wonwoo stroked their cheeks coaxing them from their sleep. Jeonghan was the first to open his eyes, squinting at wonwoo and turning to bite the hand that woke him up. The jostling caused jeonghan to bump heads with Joshua who shot upright at the knock, hands flying to the base of his left ear.

“Ow how many times do I need to tell you to watch my ears they’re higher up than yours!” Jisoo complained and pushed at jeonghan’s shoulder. 

“Come on we’ve got to cut jeonghan’s hair before dinner.” Wonwoo huffed pulling Joshua to his feet and pushing him gently in the direction of the stairs, rubbing his abused ear as he went, “Come on Han, I’ll carry you.” Ignoring the protesting whines leaving jeonghan, wonwoo managed to walk them both upstairs to the somewhat large bathroom situated next to the guest bedroom, placing jeonghan in the bath tub his back facing him and jisoo.

“You might have to hold him still otherwise I won’t get a straight cut. He’ll struggle, his hair is one of Seungcheol’s favourite features.” Jisoo informed holding the scissors out of sight. Wonwoo nodded and climbed into the bath pulling jeonghan into his lap, encouraging the other to wrap his legs around his waist while pinning the betas arms to his side. “Stay still jeonghan or you’ll get hurt.” Jisoo commanded knowing the other would submit to the harsh tone. Jisoo started trimming the long blond hair in small chunks just in case the bunny moved suddenly but started to cut bigger chunks when he knew the other wasn’t going to struggle against him. Wonwoo held his lop ears up when Joshua needed access to the front sides of his face so they didn’t get snipped accidentally. They managed to get through the hair cutting process smoothly only having to calm the beta when he caught his reflection in the mirror and started sobbing at the new shortness of his hair. The cries were so loud and distressed even Mingyu abandoned his cooking in favour to come and comfort the crying man. 

‘He’s going to hate me even more, he loved my long hair! He’s going to think I’m ugly, look you can see my ears even more!’ Jeonghan had cried at his reflection, pulling on his ears, hair sticking to his chin from the tears streaming down his face.

Wonwoo shooed mingyu out the bathroom and back to the kitchen so nothing set on fire and burned the house down, instructing him to put jeonghan’s portion into a tub because he’d probably sleep until morning after he stopped crying. Wonwoo and Joshua took jeonghan back to the guest bedroom and placed him on the bed, immediately tucking him into their duvet and burrowing mingyu’s jumpers under the pillows. The pair stayed with him until he eventually cried himself to sleep, breathing evening out to shallow puffs. The three mates ate in silence knowing they could do nothing about the deterioration of their close friend. 

He was dying and there was nothing they could do to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really long rip but I've had it written for a while. Feedback would be appreciated! I also haven't properly proof read this so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!


	3. A Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu has a plan but it doesn't go very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very slight smut(?) near the end, also there are themes that may trigger some upset such as degrading talk and a little bit of non-graphic violence. I haven't proof read this in a long time so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!

Punctual. If Jihoon had to pick a word to describe himself he’d pick punctual. For everything. Lectures, work, study sessions you name it - if it had a set meeting time Jihoon would be there at least ten minutes before that. However, he was currently running to the uni campus to the small coffee shop he worked part-time for. Something made Jihoon apprehensive about leaving Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s flat this morning. That something being Seungcheol, well mostly the thought of being away from him. People were staring of course they were, Jihoon was sprinting through campus past various small groups of students studying in the warm Sunday sun. He managed to slip into the busy shop pretty much unnoticed, Minghao far to focused on taking orders and passing the cups to Yuqi - the girl that covered the shift before Jihoon started at 1pm - so she could start making them. Mingyu was the only one sat in the small staff cloak room, scrolling through god knows what on his phone only looking up when the omega threw all his belongings in his locker and hit him in the face with his apron as he pulled it from the rack to the left of him.

“Jihoon you know there’s still five minutes before we start our shift, why are you so panicked?” Mingyu kept his tone light, Jihoon looked pale and tired like he hadn’t slept in days. A mirror image of Jeonghan’s current state. Jihoon just sighed and sat heavily next to his friend, head gently thumping into the wall behind him. “Do you think its a good idea that you’re here? Yuqi said she’d cover your shift if you’re not well enough.” 

“The only thing that’s making me uncomfortable is you smelling like Jeonghan. Besides I told Seungcheol that I’d do at least half a day, he’s catching up on some work I don’t want to distract him.” Jihoon let out a heavy sigh, breathing deeply to catch the faint lavender scent that lingered on Mingyu’s clothes.

“If you’re accusing me of something Jihoon save your breath. I had to help Jisoo get Jeonghan in and out of the bath this morning while wonwoo was at the store, he’s weak and can’t stand properly.” Mingyu bristled, pushing up from where he was sat and smoothed out his apron purposefully ignoring Jihoon glaring at him though the mirror and left the cloak room to start his shift.

Jihoon kept glaring at the door the alpha left through for a few minutes before stomping through the door himself to start his shift. Being a coffee shop barista was a job jihoon was glad he had, it always managed to take his mind off whatever stress he was going through that week but at this point in time his brain just couldn’t focus. He gave the wrong change to four people and jotted down wrong orders for at least seven. Luckily Yuqi had been allowed to stay and help so Jihoon was saved from taking orders and sent to the kitchen to help Mingyu and the manager Heechul instead, the pair ultimately deciding the omega should load and unload the dishwashers in his current state. Heechul instructed Jihoon to work until his break at four and then go home, he was no use to them if he wasn’t well. 

“I can drive him back when we go on break, just another few hours Jihoon then you’ll be back with Seungcheol.” Jihoon sighed happily at Mingyu, his mouth pulling up into a small smile. “Hyung can I take some doughnuts home before they all go, Wonwoo keeps pestering me about them.” Heechul just rolled his eyes and nodded, sending the alpha away with a wave of his hand. Mingyu ducked out the kitchen and to the counter where minghao and Yuqi were and started piling doughnuts into a small share box to take back to jeonghan.

“Leave some for the customers will you.” Minghao frowned at the half empty doughnut tray and whipped mingyu’s arm with his towel before turning to the coffee machines to start the new wave of orders that just arrived.

“They’re for jeonghan, so he doesn’t get mad at me for bringing Jihoon to him.” Mingyu whispered. 

“Honestly, for your sake I hope this works.” Minghao huffed, shaking his head at the alpha.

“This was your idea!”

“Yeah before I found out Jeonghan attacked him. How can you be sure he won’t do it again?” Minghao pushed the taller man from his working area away from the freshly made cups of coffee, knowing how clumsy he was.

“Well, personally I think Seungcheol not being there will be a massive help. Seeing him and Jihoon all touchy was obviously why Jeonghan was acting out. You did the same when Jun wanted to claim Seokmin.” Mingyu huffed back, a pout adorning his features.

“Yeah, me and seokmin mated after we had time to speak about everything that’s why I suggested Jeonghan and Jihoon do the same but I never attacked Seokmin. I was never that against the idea of him being my soul mate. You can’t blame Seungcheol for this either, its an alphas natural reaction to be clingy and protective of their soul mate, its Jeonghan that’s being difficult. All bunny and rabbit hybrids are difficult and selfish, it makes them stubborn.” At this point yuqi had to step in and guide minghao back to the cash register to take orders again, pinning mingyu with an unimpressed stare telling him to go on his break rather than upsetting the other omega.

“I’m ready to go Gyu, sorry for taking up your lunch break.” Mingyu just nodded at the omega, titling his head to the exit gesturing for the omega to follow him. Jihoon being such a good omega did as instructed, immediately trailing behind the alpha across the small street of campus shops to the student car park. Jihoon threw his bag in the boot like he always did when mingyu drove them home, the boot was usually empty but today it had blankets and a few suit jackets neatly folded in the corner. Without thinking Jihoon fisted the cream blanket and pulled it up to his nose inhaling deeply letting his eyes flutter shut as lavender and pine intoxicated his senses. 

“Damn it Jihoon that’s jeonghan’s, its the only thing we have to burrow between mine and Wonwoo’s jumpers. Put it back, actually no I’ll do it, go get in the car.” Jihoon jumped when Mingyu snatched the blanket out of his hands and neatly folded it, placing it back under the two suit jackets. Jihoon didn’t dare look at the alpha as he got into the car and turned the engine on. Mingyu’s pheromones were irritated and tense, it was starting to give Jihoon a headache.

“If its jeonghan’s why do you have it in your boot?” Jihoon questioned, looking at his feet when Mingyu sighed. It seemed he was just accusing his friend of being unfaithful these days, it wasn’t fair but Jihoon couldn’t control the jealous flare in his attitude when he knew the alpha got to be around his mate but he didn’t.

“I keep it in here so I can get Seungcheol’s scent back on it before Jeonghan goes to sleep. Even though mine, wonwoo and Joshua’s scent calm him he still needs his mates scent to help him sleep. So I keep the blanket in the boot with some of Seungcheol’s suit jackets that he gave to wonwoo to give to jeonghan. It’s just to help jeonghan while he doesn’t have physical contact with seungcheol, this is the longest they’ve been apart since they were twenty and Jeonghan being a bunny he’s clingy. Joshua is the same with me and Wonwoo because he’s a rabbit. Its just their biology, don’t worry about it.” Jihoon nodded, looking up out the window and tilting his head in confusion at the sight of small rows of town houses lining the streets. He had no clue where he was but it was obvious that mingyu wasn’t heading to seungcheol and jeonghan’s flat in central Seoul if the lack of business buildings and flashy restaurants was anything to go by.

“Where are we going?” 

“I’m taking you to Jeonghan, Wonwoo and Joshua have agreed to let you talk to him. Don’t screw this up, Joshua and Wonwoo have a long history with Jeonghan. They don’t really want you around him.” Mingyu sighed, turning into a quiet street full of more small houses hiding behind tall trees and pulled up outside the very last house on the street. Jihoon exited the car again trailing behind Mingyu as he unlocked the front door letting them both inside.

Jihoon didn’t really get to look properly at the house the last time he was there but now he could take in the small entry hall - painted white with light grey carpets - which lead into the decently sized living room and kitchen, stairs sitting opposite the front door. The walls were covered in small photos of the trio, most of them however were Joshua and Wonwoo. Jihoon placed himself on the large white leather three seater sofa that sat against the wall that separated the living room and entry corridor, the thick knitted throws neatly folded over the arms of the chair held jeonghan’s calming lavender scent mixed with another floral scent - Jasmine or Rose, Jihoon couldn’t pin point it. The dark wood tv cabinet sat opposite the sofa and a good distance in front of french doors that opened to a small garden which was filled with various trees and flowers. Jihoon watched as Mingyu walked around the small kitchen that was connected to the living room - separated partially by a small dining table - the alpha putting the doughnuts he got from the coffee shop in one of the grey cupboards near the fridge. Walking back over to Jihoon, the alpha placed a glass of water onto one of the white marble coasters that sat atop the dark wood side tables that were placed on either side of the sofa. He was just about to thank Mingyu for the water but instead looked towards the stairs distracted by the sound of someone running down them. The same jasmine scent on the blanket hit jihoon before the person had come into his view and Jihoon froze at the sight of Mingyu’s omega Joshua, who’s eyes narrowed at the younger man and the grip he had on the knitted blanket him and Jeonghan cuddled in. 

“Jeonghan is waking up, Wonwoo is going to bring him down. Open the doors, it stinks of him.” Joshua scoffed at the small growl Jihoon had let out and sat at the dining table never looking in Jihoon’s direction effectively ignoring his presence. Minghao had told Jihoon about the rabbit hybrid before, how they all struggled to get along with Mingyu’s mate at first because he was rude and selfish but as time went on they got to know his true kind nature. ‘Rabbit and bunny hybrids are selfish and difficult to manage, its just their biology to act like that’, Minghao had informed him and in this moment he could understand what his friend meant. Joshua was sitting, sipping the tea Mingyu had made like Jihoon wasn’t there only shifting to look at him when heavy steps were thudding down the stairs. Mingyu motioned for Jihoon to stand and sit in the chair opposite Joshua as the dark haired beta - who Jihoon recognised as wonwoo - carried Jeonghan into the living room and lay him down on the sofa wrapped in the cream blanket Mingyu kept in his car. 

“He’s waking up, give him a minute to come to his senses.” Wonwoo stated as he joined mingyu standing near the large tv shooting Jihoon a small smile. Jihoon watched the man under the blanket slowly come to, sitting up and stretching his long limbs under the blanket. His hair was shorter, all wavy and fluffed up. Jihoon could just about make out the creamy lop ears that peaked out of the blond waves, spanning from just under the crown of his head to his chin. The beta sniffed the air twice, his gaze landing on Jihoon making his eyes narrow into angry slits.

“Hi Jeonghan, I’m Jihoon.” Jihoon whispered, breath shaky under the intense stare Jeonghan had on him.

“I don’t care. Get him away from me.” Jeonghan snarled curling further into his blanket. In hindsight it probably wasn’t Jihoon’s smartest idea to touch the man giving him a consistent death glare but he did it anyway. The omega had shot up out of his chair and over to Jeonghan quicker than mingyu or wonwoo could register, not able to hold him back quick enough. As soon as Jeonghan felt Jihoon’s small hand curl around his wrist he pulled the omega and pinned him to the sofa, snarling and scratching at his face and arms a few times before Mingyu pulled him off the motionless body underneath him and into Jisoo’s arms. Regardless of having his back to Jihoon he could still smell his blood and distressed scent, why did the omega submit to him? He should of fought back but instead he just lay there and let Jeonghan maul him staring up at him with vacant eyes. It was then jeonghan felt it, the spark running up his spine causing his heart to stutter for a second, his whole body electric. He’d felt it once before. With Seungcheol. The omega was his, there was no malice in Jihoon’s claims the other night but jeonghan had attacked him. Twice. 

“Get the first aid kit, I’ll clean him up. Leave us alone for a second.” Jeonghan told the others as he pushed away from Joshua. Just as wonwoo opened his mouth to protest Mingyu pulled him towards the stairs, grabbing a shocked Joshua on his way shushing their protests as he pushed them up the stairs, the taller shouting that the medical kit was under the kitchen sink before he dashed out the door to get back to work before his break ended. Jeonghan sighed padding his way into the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit.

“Come sit at the table, Joshua will be pissed if you get blood on his knitted blanket.” The beta huffed, ears twitching at the rustling and footsteps coming towards him. 

“You felt it didn’t you? That I’m yours, I saw it flash through your eyes.” Jihoon whispered when jeonghan had returned to the table, pulling anti-septic wipes and various plasters out of the rather large first aid kit he had placed on the table. Jihoon looked up at the beta when the other stopped moving, suddenly conscious of his ears which had come free from their place pinned under his hair when jeonghan had first broken skin. “I can put them away if they make you uncomfortable.” He offered and smiled gently when the beta shook is head in a negative.

“They’re nice. You’re a cat.” Jeonghan shifted awkwardly, rearranging a chair so he could sit in front of Jihoon to clean his face and arms.

“Kitten. A British shorthair.” Jihoon corrected. Eyes falling shut when jeonghan reached to rub his thumb across his cheek, shivering at the contact.

“This might hurt. The larger cuts on your arm I’ll cover with a bandage so they can stop bleeding and heal, the ones on your face are almost gone.” Jihoon chose to focus on Jeonghan’s lower lip where it was trapped under his teeth and the strong lavender scent to calm him down. Flinching each time the anti-septic wipe brushed over one of the few scratches that were healing on his face and signed in content when he pressed a plaster over the bigger scratches on his arms, wishing the contact would last longer. “I’m going to get Jisoo to call Seungcheol so he can come and get you. Be ready for him when he arrives.” 

“You’re coming with us aren’t you?” Jihoon frowned in confusion when jeonghan ignored his question and started cleaning the table of medical supplies, placing the bag back under the sink where it belonged, “You have to! It’s not good for us to be apart, its making us sick!” 

“I don’t have to do anything! Besides you really think Seungcheol is going to accept us being nice to each other without question, he’ll know that I attacked you again he’ll smell the blood on me. Seungcheol will- just be ready for him okay.” Jeonghan sighed turning to the sink to try and rid his claws of the omegas dried blood. Jihoon was just about to tell the older to finish his sentence but his voice caught in his throat at the sight of Joshua jogging into the kitchen and pulling jeonghan to stand in front of him, checking him over.

“Wonwoo has spoken to Seungcheol, he phoned earlier to check on you, he’s on his way already. Wonwoo told him what happened. Let’s get you back upstairs Hannie, Seungcheol he-.” Joshua whispered, threading his fingers into jeonghan’s.

“No, its about time I face this. I think I’m ready Josh, its okay.” Jeonghan interrupted. Joshua flung his free arm around the betas neck shaking his head saying Jeonghan had to stay here, that he, wonwoo and Mingyu would look after him. The pair jumped apart at the loud slam of a car door signalling Seungcheol had arrived. Wonwoo came running down stairs at the sound, going to the door while Joshua pulled Jeonghan behind him. 

Choi Seungcheol exuded confidence and power in everything he did, he stood tall and relaxed as his gaze shifted between Jihoon and Jeonghan when he caught sight of them as Wonwoo guided him into the living room. The alpha sat gently onto the sofa patting the space next to him for Jihoon to come to him which the young omega did without question basking in the attention he was receiving from the older man. Seungcheol gently cupped Jihoon’s chubby cheeks in his hands, thumbs smoothing over the healing skin. He sighed deeply and looked towards jeonghan half hidden behind Joshua, taking note of the mans trembling form. Jeonghan was scared, he knew he did wrong and was going to be punished for it.

“I’ve had enough of this, we’re going home. Go to the car Jihoon while I get Jeonghan.” Seungcheol stood, giving Jihoon his keys and watched the omega run to the door and out to the car. Bundling the cream blanket he recognised as jeonghan’s from their bedroom in his hands Seungcheol turned to the beta. “Come here Jeonghan, its time to go.”

Jeonghan shook his head in a definite no causing seungcheol to sigh, “Angel when did you become such a bad bunny? Do as you’re told, do what your alpha is telling you to do.” It had been a while since Seungcheol had called him that, tears began welling up in his eyes.

“I’m not a bad bunny! I’m sick and I wanted you to take care of me but instead you were to busy fussing over that omega! Just say it, say that you don’t want me any more, that you don’t want this disgusting sterile bunny now you have a young whore of a cat to have your pups! You didn’t want me anyway did you? When you found out I’m a bunny, that’s why you only claimed me during your rut, you never would have mated me when fully aware of your actions! Why is he so special? What does he have that I don’t? I tried to give you everything, to make you happy. Why am I not good enough for you?” Jeonghan shouted between his broken cries, gripping Joshua’s jumper.

“Wonwoo get Joshua please.” Seungcheol looked at the younger beta, blanket still clutched in his hands. Wonwoo knew then what was going to happen, Seungcheol was going to force Jeonghan to submit to him. Wonwoo and Jisoo had experienced this a few time and each time it meant Jeonghan got hurt. 

“Seungcheol please don’t do this, go back to the car. Me and wonwoo can bring him out when he’s calmed down. Don’t scare him.” Joshua whined gently backing jeonghan into the corner of the kitchen creating more distance between him and the alpha. Wonwoo moved to the pair first, grabbing Joshua away from jeonghan and pinning him to the kitchen counter nuzzling against the omegas bonding mark to try and calm the distressed cries leaving Joshua as he struggled to get to his closest friend.

“No! Please leave me alone!” Jeonghan screamed as Seungcheol gripped the betas hair pulling him up and into his chest, baring his teeth snarling constantly at Jeonghan and biting at his left ear as he moved to grab both of jeonghan’s wrists pinning them behind his back. “Alpha, I’m sorry. I’ll be good please let me go you’re hurting me.” Jeonghan whimpered out, slumping against Seungcheol’s chest, submitting to him.

“Walk. We’ll talk at home.” Seungcheol growled nudging the beta forward with his hip. Jeonghan did as he was told and let the alpha walk him out of the house and forcing him into the back seat of the car. Seungcheol pressed a brief kiss to the blond’s cheek as he wrapped the cream blanket around his shaking form. Jeonghan could feel Jihoon looking back at him with worried eyes but he kept his head down refusing to look at the omega. 

“Don’t worry Angel we’ll be home soon, I’ll look after you.” Jeonghan whimpered at seungcheol’s soft tone, body jolting as seungcheol reversed out of the driveway and sped home. 

—

Jeonghan bowed respectfully to Seungcheol’s father and waited for his car to be out of view before he ran into the student accommodation block where Seungcheol lived. It was his favourite time of the day, coming home to Seungcheol - the man who saved him from the lounge, his soul mate. Raising his hand to ring the door bell to Seungcheol’s studio apartment was when jeonghan first smelt it, the alpha’s scent, rich and earthy. It was stronger than before making jeonghan put his hand back by his side brows knitting together in confusion. The beta jumped as the door swung open revealing a topless seungcheol.

“There you are, I knew I smelt you Angel.” Seungcheol smiled, wrapping himself around jeonghan nuzzling his neck inhaling lung fulls of the soft lavender. Jeonghan giggled as he was pulled into the flat, the door kicked shut behind him with a loud thud and the pair stumbled their way over to seungcheol’s double bed. The beta threaded his long fingers into Seungcheol’s hair, balling his hand into a fist in the soft locks. “You smell so good baby. Need you so badly.”

“Ah, ah please cheollie!” Jeonghan moaned at the mouth on his neck and the hands beginning to unbutton his shirt. The beta knew this had to stop, he wouldn’t be able to hide his ears much longer with how worked up he was getting, “Cheollie wait, I- Ah!” As soon as jeonghan felt the scrape of teeth against his neck his hips bucked up against Seungcheol’s thigh making him moan out at the friction.

“That’s it Angel, you sound so-” Seungcheol lifted away from the betas neck to look at his face, he knew the man under him would be flushed and panting. His assumption was correct, jeonghan’s cheeks and chest were painted in a beautiful pink flush, eyes gently shut and mouth opened letting out gentle breaths but there was something else. Something that the alpha wasn’t expecting. Just under the crown of Jeonghan’s long blond hair were a set of creamy long lop bunny ears. A bunny? The lounge had told Seungcheol the beta was some type of dog, they weren’t sure what breed though because the beta kept his ears and tail hidden and all times. “You’re a bunny?” Jeonghan flinched against Seungcheol like he’d been shot, his eyes opening and filling with tears when he registered the alpha’s disappointed gaze.

Jeonghan didn’t have time to respond as the alpha doubled over and groaned, his scent getting heavier in the air causing jeonghan to leak more slick, staining his boxers and inner thighs. “What’s going on Cheollie? Are you hurt?” Jeonghan flinched again at the harsh laugh the other man let out, gripping his thigh tight, claws tearing in to the thin material of jeonghan’s dress trousers.

“Rut. I’m going into rut. Will you help me? I know you helped Wonwoo through many of his ruts before he claimed Joshua. Such a slutty bunny, all used and dirty.” Seungcheol ignored the others whimpers as he ran his nose up the column of jeonghan’s throat and up to his chin feeling for one of the lop ears that hung against his face. When he found what he was looking for Seungcheol took it into his mouth and bit hard multiple times, drawing blood from the appendage and holding Jeonghan down against the mattress by his neck as he did the same to the other ear shushing the bunny’s screams with light kisses. 

“Say you’ll help me angel, I want you so much. If you help me I’ll claim you. You can claim me too, I want the world to see I belong to you.” Seungcheol whispered against the lop ear that were twitching against his face staining his cheek with little droplets of blood, moving his hands from the betas neck to rid him of his trousers.

“Yes alpha. I’ll help you, want you to claim me.” Jeonghan whimpered letting out breathy moans as Seungcheol pushed his hand into his trousers, palming him through his boxers, nipping at his ears and kissing his cheek.

“Good bunny, will you strip for me? Show me your tail?” Seungcheol groaned and pushed away from the beta sitting back on the edge of the mattress when the bunny nodded in agreement. Seungcheol watched hungrily as the beta fully removed his work shirt that was hanging half open, exposing his sharp collar bones and lithe figure. In his rut hazed mind Seungcheol had decided that the beta was taking too long to get naked, so he pulled the legs of the loose dress trousers Jeonghan wore to work swiftly down his legs and threw them over his shoulders, doing the same to the mans boxers. The alpha growled as the bunny wasted no time in getting onto all fours and arching his back, showcasing his perky ass to the alpha. There was something mesmerising about the bunny, the way his back arched with his long agile legs spread. Usually Seungcheol would have rejected the man, he didn’t deem bunny or rabbit hybrids as good mates. They were dirty and disloyal but as he eyed the betas fluffy white tail and twitching lop ears he knew he could make an exception. 

“Alpha please, I’m so wet for you.” Jeonghan spread his legs wider so his pink puffy hole would be visible to the alpha. Jeonghan moaned at the guttural groan that left the Seungcheol at the sight, shivering when a confident finger ran up his inner thigh collecting the extra slick before circling it around his rim and a single finger pushed into him. Seungcheol’s other hand came up to run down the slope of Jeonghan’s arched back then returning to fist the white fluff at the base of his spine smirking when the man beneath him whined and pushed his ass back against Seungcheol’s finger. 

“You think you can take me Hannie? Slutty bunny is so loose from being used so many times, I don’t even need to stretch you. You want it? Want my knot baby?” Seungcheol growled in appreciation as the beta spread his legs further at seungcheol’s words, the alpha withdrew his finger and pushed his joggers and boxers down and off his legs leaving them balled up at his feet. The alpha gripped Jeonghan’s narrow hip in one hand, steadying his cock in the other lining up to the betas loose slick hole and pushed the tip in gently. He repeated the action until Jeonghan was pushing back, meeting his gentle thrusts to feel more of the alpha slip into him.

“I want it, I can take it for you. Please, I can take anything you give to me Cheollie. I’ll be a good bunny for you.” Jeonghan moaned out but he knew realistically he couldn’t take the alpha without being stretched properly first. There were little fleeting moments of panic coming to the front of jeonghan’s mind, he could now register the pain of seungcheol breaching him as the other man forced himself into Jeonghan’s hole, a bruising grip on his hips to keep him still. The sudden hand gripping jeonghan’s hair caused the tears filling his eyes to finally fall free, shuddering as uneven breaths left his mouth uncontrollably. Seungcheol had pulled Jeonghan up against his chest, low growls leaving the alpha as he pressed his face against the pulse in jeonghan’s neck worrying the skin between his teeth. The growling got louder at the sound of jeonghan’s pained whines and gasps as the other snapped his hips relentlessly into him effectively crushing his tail as a consequence. A breathless ‘ah’ pushed its self out of the beta as seungcheol pushed him back to the mattress before pulling out and flipping jeonghan onto his back. 

“I want you to claim me Angel, before I knot you. Can you do that for me? Be a good bunny for me.” Seungcheol growled out as he pushed back into jeonghan’s tight heat, slick allowing for a smooth slide and the continuation of the brutal pace. Seungcheol had lowered his head to give Jeonghan access to his neck, nipping and nuzzling at the bunny’s left ear encouraging the man under him to do as he was asked. Feeling the tug of Seungcheol’s knot swelling at his rim snapped jeonghan out of his aroused haze allowing him to nose along the alpha’s neck to find his pulse before biting down claiming the man as his own. The euphoric, electric feeling of their mating bond starting to develop pushed jeonghan over the edge, painting the alpha’s stomach white with his name falling from the beta’s lips like it was the only word he knew. 

Pain was what Jeonghan mainly felt throughout his claiming with seungcheol. After he came the alpha had pushed his knot into him ignoring the panic laced in jeonghan’s aroused scent and the faint smell of blood that followed the alpha’s knot stretching him wider than he could take. Instead, seungcheol had threaded his hand into his hair and pulled him harshly to the left so his neck was bared, growling at the hurt whine jeonghan let out because the man had caught his ear within the fist of hair. The whines soon tapering off into content gasps as the alpha claimed him, biting forcefully into his neck. Jeonghan had blacked out after the fourth bite to his neck but he had no doubt in his mind that seungcheol sunk his teeth into his body multiple times after that.

—

Whining low in his throat at the memory of Seungcheol’s surprised and sad eyes wondering over his body acknowledging each deep bite mark he had made especially the claiming one on his neck, of course he didn’t remember, alpha’s tended to lose pockets of memories when they were in rut. The lack of remembrance shouldn’t have upset jeonghan as much as it did, the alpha hadn’t been himself during his rut, handling Jeonghan rougher than usual and degrading him like he did but there he sat on the edge of Seungcheol’s bed sobbing and pulling at his ears trying to hide them from his mate. The alpha had simply replaced jeonghan’s hands with his own, rubbing at the soft velvet of his ears soothing the deep teeth marks he had put there.

“Angel, you’re beautiful. I’m not upset because we mated. I’m sad because I can’t remember it and I hurt you. My pretty bunny you deserved better than this, I’m so sorry.”

The ruts that followed after their claiming were better, so much better, seungcheol could recognise his mate through his clouded mind but the biting and degrading remained and so did the panic Jeonghan experienced each time. The alpha would cover his body in deep claiming marks, drawing as much blood as he could then apologising profusely after his head cleared and he could see the abundance of bruising and scars his mates body would have. Of course jeonghan would assure the alpha it was fine, that he knew Seungcheol loved him but the scars didn’t fade. The small indents discoloured his skin reminding him of each time his mate called him dirty bunny or slutty bunny. Reminding jeonghan that seungcheol’s animal side was wounded and angry that he had been defiled by another before him, that his mate was a weak and dirty animal not fit for him. Jeonghan felt for his left ear, feeling for the missing fluffs of hair and teeth indents that hadn’t healed from the damage taken over the last five years, “I love you angel, you’re my everything.” 

In another life Jeonghan would still believe the words were true but right now with the way Seungcheol was rubbing his hand comfortingly over Jihoon’s thigh Jeonghan wasn’t so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just thought I'd say that I wrote this a while ago while I was in a somewhat bad place emotionally so that's why its kinda sad, toxic etc. I have four chapters already written and I'm posting them quickly hoping that it'll get me out of this writers block. This story also gets worse before it gets better but I can't keep my boys hurting for long dhdhdhdhdh


	4. Lost Bunny

Anxiety settled deep in Jeonghan’s stomach as Seungcheol pulled into the underground parking lot of their apartment building. He just listened to Seungcheol instruct Jihoon to go ahead up to the flat and turn the heating on while he got Jeonghan, the beta snuggled further into his blanket, his eyes welling up. Jihoon collected his and seungcheol’s bags from the boot and made his way towards the elevators, Jeonghan watched the omega leave - his eyes lingering on the strong shoulders and slim waist.

Jeonghan let out a loud squeak when the door was pulled open covering his body in a cold chill. He refused to look Seungcheol in the face even as the alpha undid his seatbelt and manoeuvred him into his arms. The beta huffed and snuggled into his mates chest, savouring the close contact that he’d been craving for the last week. 

“We’re almost home angel, hold on for me okay.” Seungcheol whispered, planting a kiss on the betas forehead waiting for the elevator to arrive. The silence was deafening as the pair arrived in their flat, the slam caused by Seungcheol kicking the door shut echoing through out the open living room. It felt cold, it didn’t feel like home anymore. The once strong mix of pine and lavender was overpowered by Jihoon’s intoxicating bluebell scent which made Jeonghan tear up. 

“The bed is ready and I’ve turned the heating up so he won’t get cold. I also made sure there were enough pillows for all of us.” Jihoon stated as he followed the two down the corridor and into the master bedroom. Jeonghan snarled at the notion of Jihoon being in the same space as him and his alpha. 

“Jeonghan will sleep on his own. That will be his punishment for not doing as he’s told.” Seungcheol grunted as he placed jeonghan in the centre of the king sized bed, tucking his blanket and duvet around him. 

“Is that a good idea?” Jihoon whispered, his eyes flicking from seungcheol to jeonghan, a frown set firmly on his face.

“Jeonghan knows what he’s done wrong. He wants me close to him right now so, for tonight, he’ll be alone. Let’s go Jihoon, it’s late and I have work tomorrow.” Seungcheol ignored the omegas protests and instead pushed him towards the door. Jeonghan whimpered as the door clicked shut firmly, tears staining his face and blanket.

————————

Groaning at the moving omega next to him Seungcheol forced his eyes open and turned pull Jihoon back into his arms. The omega giggled when seungcheol pushed his face into his neck, inhaling his bluebell scent. 

“You have to get up for work Cheollie.” Jihoon whispered, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, “I’ll go make you coffee while you get dressed okay.”

Seungcheol groaned, “thanks Hoonie, I’d be lost without you.” Seungcheol’s heart dropped at the frown that washed over jihoon’s face. His sent turning sour slightly.

“Don’t say that. Mingyu said Jeonghan has always looked after you. Don’t disregard him so easily.” Jihoon sighed, leaving a shocked seungcheol alone in the guest room to get ready for work. Is that what he was doing? Disregarding Jeonghan now that Jihoon was here, seungcheol sighed and smoothed his hands over his carefully jelled hair. For the first time since he met Jihoon Seungcheol could see what his friends meant about him effectively abandoning Jeonghan, ignoring his needs because he was focused on the omega. Once again Seungcheol had hurt Jeonghan, but this realisation did nothing to change the current situation. Instead of seeing the bunny like he should have, seungcheol left for work after kissing Jihoon goodbye.

Seungcheol’s monday was panning out like every other monday he’d had in the past. Apart from the absence of a certain bunny but he tried not to focus on the ache in his heart every time he looked out of his office window at Jeonghan’s empty chair. By lunch time seungcheol was agitated, on edge because of a client potentially giving his company fraudulent receipts which could land Pledis Accountancy Co in a lot of trouble. Wonwoo had assured him he’d get to the bottom of the issue and quick and seungcheol had no doubt the beta would, he was quick and resourceful but the soft smell of Jeonghan’s lavender scent on him made seungcheol uneasy. The alpha had tried to convince himself that it was just because jeonghan had spent days with wonwoo and joshua so the betas scent was lingering in their home but it did nothing to calm him down, if anything it just made him angrier. what are you planning on doing scenting him and claiming him as your own while cheol’s back is turned?

“Hi hyung. Since you don’t have anymore meetings today me and wonwoo have decided to send you home to check on Jeonghan and Jihoon. Wonwoo will be using the work you would be doing to teach Jisoo and Hansol some more things.” Seungkwan smiled. Seungcheol knew that smile, it was the omegas signature my minds made up don’t argue with me smile. Any other day he would have laughed with the omega and done what was said despite being the ceo but today, it just pissed seungcheol off.

“Don’t tell me what to do Seungkwan. You are in no position to tell me what to do.” Seungcheol growled. Seungkwan rolled his eyes at the alpha, he wasn’t scared because he knew if seungcheol stepped out of line he would have his alpha to help him as well as the two betas and omega sitting outside. 

“Jihoon phoned earlier while you were in a meeting. He said he was worried about jeonghan, he hasn’t left your room. He also said that you didn’t check on him. I don’t know what kind of punishment this is but you know how insecure jeonghan gets because of everything that’s happened so why continue to torture him. You should be slowly introducing him and getting him used to Jihoon instead of pushing them apart. Maybe you should talk to Soonyoung about Jun getting Minghao used to seokmin before they mated. You’re being very harsh to Jeonghan, there’s still a chance that he may leave you, you know that. You know that Joshua will always welcome him as a mate so be careful with how you’re treating him. Get ready to go home hyung. You and Jeonghan both deserve to be with each other.” seungkwan scolded before slamming the office door shut harder than necessary. The door swung back open seconds later, seungcheol growled loud in his chest.

“Seungkwan I swear to god- Jihoon? What’s wrong?” Seungcheol rounded his desk and took Jihoon’s flushed chubby cheeks in his hands only for them to be slapped away. 

“You need to come with me, it’s jeonghan he...” Jihoon breathed lungful of air to try and calm down but still couldn’t stop the tears. His body shook as uneven sobs left his mouth, seungcheol picked the omega up, wrapping his legs around his waist and nuzzled into his neck. Seungcheol tried his best to cover up the anxiousness in his scent so he didn’t upset the omega further.

“What happened, what did he do to you?” Seungcheol whispered, wincing when Jihoon’s scent soured further.

“He didn’t do anything. Why must you think the worst of him, we have been snuggling all day in the master bedroom watching tv. Can’t you smell him on me? He hasn’t hurt me, he’s hurt himself.” Jihoon snarled, his tears slowing.

“What?” jeonghan hurt himself? Seungcheol could no longer hide the anxiousness in his scent making jihoon cry harder.

“He locked himself in the bathroom after I phoned the office, I said i needed you to come home because we wanted you to come and see the progress we had made together but seungkwan said you were busy. I’m guessing jeonghan took it as you didn’t want to see him. I could smell blood but I couldn’t get in to him. Seungcheol I panicked so I got a taxi here as quick as i could. Don’t be mad but I phoned Joshua as soon as I smelt blood, wonwoo let him come pick jeonghan up. Joshua has taken jeonghan to his parents and told me to come and get you.” jihoon rushed out, studying seungcheol’s face for any signs of anger.

“Wonwoo, we need to go. Jeonghan he...” Seungcheol started as he pulled jihoon into the main office area. Wonwoo looked up at the alpha, a frown already set on his face.

“I know, I sent Jisoo but waited to take you to Jeonghan. I’ll drive your car there since Josh has taken mine. Just don’t go bat shit crazy like last time you saw Joshua’s parents.” Wonwoo said as he followed Seungcheol and jihoon out of the office. 

—————————

The three other omegas in the doctors waiting room were eyeing them cautiously. Seungcheol had been growling non-stop since he stepped foot in the building. Wonwoo tried to calm his friend down the best he could, reassuring the alpha that jeonghan was fine, telling him what the nurses said: “he’s fine, his tail has already healed but his ears may scar. The left will have a small indentation where the stitches have pulled the skin back together, the hair may not grow back there though. His vitals were low but Dr Hong said that his condition reflects the situation he’s currently in. Dr Hong expects him to make a full recovery by next week.” 

The information did nothing to stop Seungcheol from getting angry. He hated it here, he didn’t trust the doctors even though they were Joshua’s parents. When Seungcheol had first bought jeonghan home he took jeonghan to see Dr Hong for a checkup to make sure the beta was healthy. Upon arrival Joshua - who worked in the evening on reception while at uni - had shot up and pulled the beta away from him and into his own arms. Seungcheol stared at the pair in shock.

“How do you know jeonghan.” The alpha had asked the omega.

“Me and Hannie were in the lounge together before wonwoo bought me. I’m glad that he’s finally been rescued, thank-you Cheol.” Joshua had just squeezed the beta tighter, ignoring the alphas low growls.

Joshua had been reunited with his parents after wonwoo bought him from the lounge, he was taken from them just at a young age by the alphas who ran the lounge. Joshua had been so excited about seeing jeonghan again that he entered the examination room with them, gushing to his father about the bunny. Seungcheol was angry that Dr Hong assumed jeonghan and Joshua were mated due to the way his son talked about him causing anxiety to bloom in the alpha. That maybe the bunny would leave him for his oldest friend. That his bunny would turn out to be like other bunny and rabbit hybrids. Dirty and disloyal.

“Cheol honestly you need to calm down. Jeonghan is fine they’re just stitching his ear up and giving him some medicine. He and josh will be back out soon.” Wonwoo said as he placed a comforting hand on the alphas shoulder. Jihoon gasped when Seungcheol shrugged the hand away immediately, his growling getting more intense, bones rippling under the skin, “Jihoon come here, he’s going feral.”

Jihoon let himself be pulled away into the corner with the three other omegas in the room, wonwoo standing in front of them all. Alphas and betas could shift when danger came around because their animal side would push to the surface completely whereas omegas animal side was already surfaced through their appearance. Jihoon watched in shock as seungcheol’s bones rippled and cracked under his skin. Seungcheol groaned in pain as his body reshaped it’s self to let the animal inside out. The commotion was enough to make Dr Hong leave his examination room to see what was going on, swearing loudly when he came face to face with a large black wolf - teeth bared and snarling. Dr Hong reached for his stun gun he had sitting just inside his door for situations just like this. 

“No don’t hurt him! He’s just worried!” The black wolf tilted his head in the direction of the voice. Huffing when he saw his mate jogging over to him. “Cheollie, I’m okay. I need you to come in here and talk to me. Just for a few minutes. No one is going to take me from you, i’m all yours. I always have been.” The black wolf whined high in his throat when Jeonghan wrapped his arms around his large neck, burying his fingers in the soft fur. Jihoon pushed past wonwoo when jeonghan led seungcheol into the examination room only to be pulled back by the beta.

“Let them talk, jeonghan is the only one that can bring cheol back. They’ll be out soon.” Wonwoo pushed jihoon back into the chair he occupied minutes ago, the omega huffing and grumbling about wanting to see if jeonghan was okay.

Inside the examination room Seungcheol was still on edge even curled around his mate. Even though jeonghan was nuzzling into his neck, releasing calm pheromones attempting to bring the human Seungcheol back, his eyes were fixed on Dr Hong and Joshua talking in low whispers.

“We’ll leave you alone. I’ll drive you home, wonwoo is going to take Jihoon to uni now so he doesn’t miss his class and mingyu said he’d drop him home. Take your time, dad has to see the other patients so you can stay here till close.” Joshua said ignoring Seungcheol growling as he and his father walked past the pair to leave the room. 

As soon as the door clicked shut jeonghan took the wolf’s face into his hands and encouraged him to look at him. The giant wolf whined at the sight of the stitches in the bunny’s left ear, jeonghan just pulled his muzzle back to him when the alpha tried to look away. “I know you won’t be able to answer me but I think that’ll be best for what I’m about to say. You know I love you Cheollie but I know I can’t give you what you want. That’s why you want jihoon so much, he can give you pups. So I was thinking that maybe it would be best if I went back to being your pet.” 

Jeonghan watched Seungcheol move away from him, bones moving and grinding back to his human form, his eyes falling to the floor when his mate sat in front of him. Seungcheol took Jeonghan’s hands into his, “you’re not my pet Jeonghan.”

“I might as well be, I can’t give you what you want. Please just let me do this for you, let me make you happy for once. I’ll go get some clothes from Joshua. Let’s just go home I’m tired.” Jeonghan sighed sadly, rising to his feet and leaving the room without looking at his mate. Seungcheol breathed deeply willing the tears threatening to fall away. Standing up he grabbed the nearest thing to him and threw it to the wall, the chair crashing to the floor with a loud thud. Seungcheol pulled at his hair, eyes wide and frantic, he’d really pushed jeonghan away from him. Pushed the bunny back into the mindset he had when Seungcheol first bought him home from the lounge. He had failed jeonghan. The alpha had failed his mate. 

“Cheollie? Are you okay? Here, get dressed and we can go home josh is bringing the car round okay. I’ll meet you outside.” Jeonghan whispered, quickly passing Seungcheol his clothes before leaving the room again. Seungcheol sighed and pulled on the jogging bottoms and t-shirt jeonghan had given him before leaving the doctors. Jeonghan stood waiting for him like he said he would even though Joshua was parked right in front of him. 

“Jeonghan i-” Seungcheol started but was cut off by jeonghan putting a finger to his lips.

“We can talk at home. Please Cheol, I’m really tired, Dr Hong said I should rest for the next few days.” Jeonghan smiled weakly at his alpha, taking his hand and pulling him to the car, letting Seungcheol hold him close. Jeonghan blinked back tears. This would be the last time his alpha would hold him so close, with such affection. Jeonghan was determined to do whatever it took to make Seungcheol happy, even if it meant losing him in the process.

Jeonghan woke up to an empty bed. Seungcheol wouldn’t leave his side as soon as the arrived home, the alpha was worried for his mate, jeonghan didn’t blame him. It was rash to try to remove his ears and tail, if he succeeded jeonghan would have surely died from blood loss. The alpha had helped the beta take all his medicine and change his bandages before helping him into bed and holding jeonghan close to his chest. Jeonghan frowned at the loss of his alpha but soon realised it must be because he woke up early to check on jihoon. So, while the alpha wasn’t around to object, jeonghan jumped out of bed and made his way to the walk in wardrobe the pair shared and pulled out an old shoe box that contained all his ownership documents. Jeonghan sighed, fisting the leather collar and leash in his hand. With tears shining in his eyes jeonghan clipped the collar around his neck, it’s metal disc reading ‘Property of Choi Seungcheol.’

“Hannie, I’ll need you to tell wonwoo to cover me in the office this week. Jihoon is going into heat. Han? Where are you bunny? Oh there you are, you okay?” Jeonghan didn’t move even when the alpha crouched next to his sitting form, his heart plummeted at the mention of jihoon’s heat. The beta knew Seungcheol would claim jihoon as his own. He was being pushed aside yet again. “Han why do you have this?”

“I told you, it would be best this way. I can’t get in the way of you and jihoon now. Don’t worry alpha I’ll tell wonwoo that you won’t be in office this week. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m already late for work. Make sure to keep yourself and jihoon hydrated. I’ll stay with Joshua, mingyu and wonwoo again. They still have some of my work clothes. I will see you later this week.” Jeonghan swallowed the lump in his throat, standing up to grab some work clothes and be on his way. Seungcheol followed his every step through the house as he got changed and packed his briefcase. 

“Jeonghan please don’t do this. You’re not my pet, you’re my mate. Please bunny. Angel come back here after work we’ll talk properly.” Jeonghan sniffled at seungcheol’s begging. 

The blond shook his head in a definite no, “I’m sorry alpha, it’s not good for me to be here while you have an omega in heat. I’ll call you once I get back to Wonwoo’s. I’ll be fine. See you soon.” Jeonghan kissed the dark haired man on the cheek before leaving the flat.


	5. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and claimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very slight nsfw

Jeonghan continued the next few days as usual, staying with wonwoo, mingyu and Joshua just like he told Seungcheol. Jeonghan had listened to joshua rant and complain that Seungcheol was the worst alpha he had ever met, even though jeonghan told the omega that it was his decision to be seungcheol’s pet. Joshua had grumbled like a child when mingyu pulled him upstairs to bed away from a tired and agitated jeonghan.

It was Wednesday, half way through the week, jeonghan would be back in his own bed soon. If Seungcheol allowed him that luxury. Jeonghan was agitated and running hotter than he usually did. He had already snapped at both hansol and seungkwan badly - badly enough that even the alpha was cowering from him. Usually hyper Soonyoung was also quiet around the blond, not wanting to irritate him further. Jeonghan thought he could last the day but sometime just after lunch his body had decided it had enough. Jeonghan was stood at joshua and hansol’s desk apologising profusely to the alpha - just like he did to seungkwan before their lunch break - when he staggered backwards a little before holding his head in his hands.

“Are you okay hyung?” Jeonghan had heard hansol ask, muttering ‘dizzy’ in response before falling to the floor. 

“Jeonghan. Jeonghan. Jeonghan! Oh he’s coming around, Joshua hyung! Wonwoo hyung!” Jeonghan scrunched his face up at the loud shouting coming from seungkwan. He recognised wonwoo and Joshua’s scents before he saw them and sighed in happiness. 

“Hannie, you okay?” Jeonghan gasped at the low timbre of wonwoo’s voice and moaned at the hand the beta placed on his forehead.

“Oh my god jeonghan are you in heat!” Joshua squeaked as jeonghan moaned, “I need to take him home wonwoo he can’t stay here like this.” 

“Heat. Jihoon heat, Seungcheol helping him. Help me, please help me.” Jeonghan gasped out as he gripped both joshua and wonwoo’s wrist. 

“Take him home joshua, I’ll tell mingyu to stay with jun and seokmin.” Wonwoo instructed, helping jeonghan to his feet and into Joshua’s arms. “I know you’re all worried but we have a lot of work to do now that we are missing our ceo and two others. Let’s get back to work, I’ll keep you updated on his condition.”

Joshua had practically ran jeonghan out the building and into the car park, racing home in record time. The omega pulled jeonghan into the house and into the master bedroom, ridding him of his clothes. Jeonghan moaned as the omega fisted his hard cock, collecting the precum from the tip and spreading it over his shaft, squeezing gently. 

“Ah ah! Joshua you need to go, you know you can’t be with me right now.” Jeonghan groaned at the hands playing with his cock and cupping his balls.

Joshua rolled his eyes, “I know you won’t bite me, you never did in the past and besides you have your omega your animal mind won’t want me like that. Let me help you ride this out, or if you want wonwoo to fuck you I can call him.”

“I want Cheollie! Ah fuck, yes please!” Jeonghan sobbed as Joshua bent forward and took the swollen tip of his cock into his mouth, sucking and licking at the head. Joshua simply held jeonghan’s hips down as he started trying to thrust up into his mouth, the bunny whining high, tugging at his hair and rubbing Joshua’s ear. A few more licks and sucks at the tip of jeonghan’s cock had the bunny spirting into Joshua’s mouth, the latter swallowing the load happily. 

“Joshua please call seungcheol, i know i said i’m just his pet but i need him.” Jeonghan begged his friend, panting hard.

“Can’t do that Hannie, he’s taking care of jihoon. You know he won’t be able to give you what you need right now.” Joshua sighed, leaning forward to catch jeonghan’s lips with his own to hush the unhappy whines leaving them, “why couldn’t wonwoo let me claim you? We wanted to, you’d be so loved here Hannie, we’d take care of you.” 

“You still can, Seungcheol has jihoon now. Joshua please!” Jeonghan cried out, tears running down his flushed cheeks. Joshua simply wiped the tears away, leaving kisses over his cheeks as he fisted the betas cock again, tugging a few times before jeonghan let out a heart wrenching scream - his body pulling taught. 

“Han? Han what’s wrong?” Joshua’s voice shook with worry for his closest friend. 

“Hurts! Make it stop, please! Please!” Jeonghan screamed, gasping for breath while scratching and gripping his neck. Joshua acted fast, clambering on top of his friend and pinning his hands to the pillow above his head, “it hurts so much please make it stop! Bite me, bite me!” 

“Han you know I can’t! Try to calm down it’s okay, we’ll get you back to Seungcheol as soon as jihoon’s heat is finished.” Joshua whimpered, his eyes catching sight of Jeonghan’s mating mark, the skin red and angry from the scratching - upon closer inspection Joshua could see that the mark was faded somewhat. Jeonghan continued to thrash about under his friend, eyes scrunched shut tightly to stop the tears escaping. 

“Hurts! I can’t- the bond, why can’t I feel him shua!” Jeonghan screamed as he wrenched one of his hands free from the grip Joshua had on him and scratched once more at his mating mark. Joshua was at a loss of what to do, he gripped Jeonghan’s hand again and pinned it above his head once more before pulling out his phone and calling Wonwoo for help.

———————————

Jihoon stretched slightly, sighing when he felt his alphas knot tug against his entrance. Seungcheol tightened his arms around the omegas naked stomach, lapping gently at the fresh mating mark on the side of Jihoon’s neck. Even in the post mating and post knotting bliss Seungcheol could tell something was bothering Jihoon. The alpha couldn’t miss the slight hint of sadness in Jihoon’s scent. Maybe it was the fact they were lying on dirty sheets. Seungcheol had spent the first half of the week helping Jihoon through the peak of his heat resulting in the guest room bed sheets being heavily stained with a mix of dried slick and cum.

“Is everything okay Hoonie? I should have got some fresh sheets for us to sleep on.” Seungcheol murmured against Jihoon’s sweat dampened neck.

Jihoon shook his head gently, “its not that. Its just, what about Jeonghan? I thought maybe he would want to be here for my heat too, that he’d claim me once we’d claimed each other.” 

“Jeonghan wouldn’t stay. Not while he’s in this frame of mind.” The alpha sighed. A wave of guilt and sadness washed over him. How was his bunny? He should have checked up on him while Jihoon was resting between the waves of his heat. Seungcheol ached for his beta, his heart felt heavy, aching to be close to the bunny. 

“What do you mean? Is he okay? We were doing so well, then you didn’t come home when I asked and everything changed again. This is all my fault. I rushed everything, I was too selfish to see how this was affecting Jeonghan.” Jihoon’s voice shook with sadness, he had so desperately wanted Jeonghan to be here with them, to mate with him.

“He- uh, he’s gone back to the mindset he had when I first bought him. That he’s my pet rather than my mate. It took me months to make him see that I wanted him to be mine. Its not your fault Jihoon, if anything its mine. I’ve made Jeonghan doubtful from the start, I’ve made him think he’s not enough for me even though he’s everything I could want a mate to be. Our mating wasn’t the nicest, I claimed him during my first rut after I bought him. I couldn’t remember anything from that night, I still can’t.” Seungcheol held back the whine his wolf wanted to let out at the memory of Jeonghan crying in his arms, feeling like he wasn’t enough for the alpha.

“Surely he knows how much you love him? How much he means to us?” Jihoon whispered.

“I haven’t been the best to Jeonghan Jihoon. I was told he was some sort of dog, so to find out that he’s a bunny. It was a shock, especially since I would have never have chosen to have a bunny as a mate. Don’t misunderstand, I love Jeonghan. Without Jeonghan, my life isn’t complete but for some reason I keep doing him wrong. My poor bunny, he deserves so much more than this.” 

“Jeonghan knows you love him Seungcheol. He’s just scared that you’d leave him now that you have me. Don’t be so hard on yourself alpha, he’s still ours.” Jihoon nuzzled against the alpha’s neck, tightening his arms around his shoulders. 

“Jeonghan feels like this will be the only way he can make me happy. He’s sterile. He can’t give me pups. He was already used when I bought him, he helped Joshua through his heats and Wonwoo through his ruts. He can still leave me for them, being a bunny he isn’t as loyal as others. Joshua has made it clear many times that he would happily claim Jeonghan.” Seungcheol snarled, pressing gentle kisses to the omegas flushed cheeks apologetically when he had tensed slightly.

“Jeonghan wouldn’t leave you though, he loves you so much. Joshua may hate me but he wants his friend to be happy, that’s why he let mingyu bring me to jeonghan. Who said Jeonghan was sterile, do you have his medical record? Mingyu said the same about Joshua but he doesn’t believe its true because the lounge had no medical records for Joshua, neither did the clinic the lounge uses.” Jihoon asked.

“No. The lounge isn’t legally allowed to be running. The only records they keep of the betas and omegas they have is general information such as age, animal, education. Jeonghan said all omegas had a certain procedure done so they wouldn’t accidentally get pregnant but Joshua may have been bought by Wonwoo before he was sterilised that’s why Mingyu thinks that. Not that there’s a high chance of Jeonghan getting pregnant anyway. He was conditioned to be an omega for so long his animal biology is confused, that’s why his ears and tail are out all the time. He doesn’t know how to be a beta, his body probably missed the cycle that would make him fertile. His scent has never changed to indicate that he’s fertile, or even in heat.” 

“Poor Jeonghan, there’s still hope for him, maybe now he’s found his omega it might encourage a rut or heat. Jeonghan is loyal to you, you shouldn’t make assumptions just because he’s a bunny he- ah!” Jihoon lost his train of thought as the alpha forced the conversation to end by slipping his knot out of Jihoon, scooping him into his arms and carrying him bride-style into the bathroom to have a bath. Jihoon scowled at the alpha’s broad shoulders, watching Seungcheol from his place on the marble sink as he filled the bath with warm water and lavender bath salts, reminding the omega of Jeonghan’s soft and calming scent. Seungcheol jolted at the sound of his phone ringing in the other room, sighing as he lifted Jihoon off the counter and into the bath, letting the omega relax his muscles in the warm water.

“Will you be okay here while I go answer the phone?” Seungheol whispered against the soft fluff of Jihoon’s right cat ear, the ear twitching against the alphas mouth as Jihoon nodded his agreement. Seungcheol smiled before padding back through the guest bedroom and into the master bedroom where he let his phone earlier that day. He unlocked his phone only to sigh at the page still open on Jeonghan’s contact, recalling how he had stood for a while debating on calling the bunny before giving up because he couldn’t fine the words that would be an adequate apology to his neglected lover. Seungcheol opened his call log to see who had been trying to contact him. The alpha had expected Soonyoung or maybe hansol asking for help while he was out of office. So, Seungcheol just couldn’t hide his surprise when he saw five missed calls from Wonwoo, three from Joshua and just one from Jeonghan. Clicking on Jeonghan’s name immediately, the alpha began to pace the master bedroom as the phone rang out and growled when there was no answer. He had tried again three more times before trying Joshua’s phone but there was no answer from him either. Anxiousness flooded Seungcheol’s senses as he listened to the dial tones, praying that Wonwoo would pick up his phone.

“Hello? Cheol?” Seungcheol sighed in relief at the soft timbre of Wonwoo’s voice. 

“Thank God Wonwoo. Why isn’t Jeonghan answering his phone, is everything okay?” The alpha rushed, trying his hardest to hide his anxiousness from the beta.

“Jeonghan isn’t at work Cheol. Hansol, soonyoung will you be alright while I take this to my office? Thank-you.” Seungcheol let out a huff as he heard a door open and close, Wonwoo obviously just entered his office, “uh, don’t flip out okay.”

“What is it Wonwoo.” Seungcheol snapped.

“I said don’t flip out. Promise me that you understand this is just to help.” Wonwoo asked sternly, making Seungcheol even more anxious. 

“I promise Wonwoo, please what’s happened.” Seungcheol whined.

“Joshua took Jeonghan home. Joshua said it was his heat but I didn’t think Jeonghan could have heats because of him being sterilised or because of his conditioning at the lounge.” Wonwoo stated matter-of-factly and Seungcheol stopped dead in his tracks, his body running cold. Jeonghan in heat? 

“Wonwoo Jeonghan has never had a cycle or heat in the whole time we’ve been together, its not possible-”

“Thats not all, Cheol. Shua phoned me half an hour ago. He said Jeonghan is in pain, a lot of pain. He keeps scratching at his mating mark and saying he can’t feel you anymore. We’ve been trying to get hold of you since then, Mingyu even offered to skip his class to come get you. Obviously if Jihoon wasn’t in heat I would have let him but I didn’t want Mingyu to get hurt. I just told Joshua to sit jeonghan in a warm bath to keep his temperature up and make sure to keep his claws away from his neck. You need to go to him Cheol. Jihoon will be fine at home for an hour or so while you get Han. Please don’t abandon him like this.” Seungcheol could hear the worry in Wonwoo’s voice, the beta was rarely unsure of anything, so hearing him sound so scared caused Seungcheol’s animal side to push further to the surface. Protective instincts flaring up in his chest.

“I’m going to get him Wonwoo, I’ll see you soon.” Seungcheol ended the call and pulled various clothes for him and Jihoon before walking back to the guest room bathroom. Jihoon was stood at the sink gently drying his hair with his towel. Seungcheol barely acknowledged the omegas nakedness just handing him a pair of boxers, shorts, a t-shirt and a jumper for him to change into. Jihoon took the clothes, a confused expression on his face.

“I need to go get Jeonghan, he’s hurt. You’re coming with me, you might be able to help him as well.” Seungcheol stated simply as he pulled on his own joggers and t-shirt. Jihoon just nodded his understanding, following Seungcheol to the door, pulling his shoes on and leaving the flat without a word.

Seungcheol is pretty sure he’ll be getting multiple speeding tickets in the post in the upcoming weeks but the alpha couldn’t think of anything but his bunny, his mate in pain and hurting. He should have been able to sense it somehow, but there was nothing. The wolf had sped to the quiet neighbourhood that Joshua and Wonwoo lived in, pulling up on the drive and meeting a scowling Joshua in the driveway. Jihoon gasped as the omega had stalked up to seungcheol and slapped the alpha across the cheek hard. The alpha didn’t flinch or fight back as Jihoon expected him to, instead his shoulders fell in defeat, head dropping slightly. Cowering from the omega.

“You are the worst alpha to ever exist. I told you once before when you majorly fucked up that I regretted not mating Jeonghan and back then I wasn’t serious but now, right now I wish I had claimed him before you had a chance to.” Joshua shouted, Jihoon could see the agitated twitch of the omegas ears under the main bulk of his hair. Jihoon stayed a few feet back, he knew that the situation was serious with the way Seungcheol stayed silent, letting the omega push at his chest again and again.

“Sometimes I wish you had to Jisoo. It would have saved him a lot of pain.” Seungcheol’s voice was emotionless, the alpha looked broken, never once looking at the rabbit in front of him. Surprisingly Joshua softened at that, he placed a gentle hand on his friends shoulder before pulling the man into his arms.

“I’m sorry Cheol, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m just scared, you know Han is my best friend and I’d do anything to protect him. He’s in the bathroom, he needs you. He’s been asking for you non-stop don’t keep him waiting.” Joshua sighed as he pulled away, moving to the side so the alpha could run into the house to his mate. Jihoon stayed where he was unsure of what to do. 

“Come on Jihoon, I’ll make you some tea.” Joshua held his hand out to the him, Jihoon took it as soon as it was offered and let Joshua pull him into the living room and sat him down on the sofa. He watched as Joshua poured two cups of tea and walk over to him.

“Is Jeonghan okay?” Jishoon asked as he took the cup.

“His bond with seungcheol is fading. Its been getting weak for weeks and I guess Seungcheol mating with you has just caused their bond to break slightly.” Joshua sat heavily next to Jihoon, pulling a knitted blanket over himself and Jihoon’s legs. “He’s dying Jihoon.”

“Its my fault, I pushed them apart.” Jihoon whimpered, his hands starting to shake slightly. Joshua took the cup from him before any of the hot liquid could spill and burn him.

“No Jihoon. Seungcheol’s behaviour has caused this. He’s done a lot of things wrong to Jeonghan in the past. His animal side is wounded, its been affecting their relationship since it started. They can work past this, their love is strong.” Joshua sighed and pulled Jihoon into his side. “I’m sorry about the way I acted when I first met you, I should have helped Jeonghan get used to you. Omegas and betas build a platonic bond you know, me and Jeonghan have strong bonds with the omegas and betas we’re friends with. I would like to build something like that with you too.” 

“I’d like that to Joshua.” Jihoon smiled at the rabbit, letting himself settle into his side.

————————————

Seungcheol hesitated at the bathroom door. What if Jeonghan didn’t want to see him? What if Jeonghan hated him? Shaking his head clear of the negative thoughts Seungcheol pushed the bathroom door open and shut the door with a soft click, keeping his forehead against the wood with his eyes scrunched shut. He could smell how weak jeonghan’s scent had gotten but there was no chance he would miss the slight panic and sadness laced in the soft lavender. When the sadness got heavier seungcheol took a seep breath in and turned to face his mate, breath catching in his throat at the sight of jeonghan sat in bath, his pyjama shorts and end of his t-shirt soaked by the small amount of water he was sat in. Hands bound together with a tie, a bandage covering the area on his neck where seungcheol had marked him. His eyes were tired and scared.

“Hannie, baby I’m so sorry.” Seungcheol’s voice cracked at the sight of his bunny, shivering. He just let the tears run down his face as he fell to his knees in front of the bath. Knuckles turning white with the tight grip he had on the side of the bath, head bowed, he couldn’t face the hurt and pain he’s caused his bunny.

“You came for me.” Seungcheol snapped his head up at the gentleness of Jeonghan’s voice. Tears filled the betas eyes as he shuffled in the water to try and get closer to his mate.

“Hannie I’ll always be here for you, you’re my mate. My love. Please forgive me Jeonghan, I’ve caused you so much pain! Let me claim you again, bunny please I need you. Jihoon needs you. I can’t be without you angel.” Seungcheol sobbed.

“Untie me please. Claim me alpha, I need you too.” Jeonghan sniffled. Seungcheol nodded and carefully untied Joenghan’s wrists, throwing the tie on the floor. Without a word Seungcheol stood and lifted jeonghan out of the now lukewarm water and into his arms. Seungcheol pushed his way out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom, standing jeonghan on shaking legs and held the bunny’s waist with one arm, his other hand pushing the wet shorts down his legs before manoeuvring jeonghan out of the wet t-shirt as well. Jeonghan watched, perched naked on the edge of Joshua’s bed, as the alpha rummaged through various draws for clothes. The whine jeonghan let out when seungcheol tried to dress him in Joshua’s clothes was painful making the alpha recoil in shock.

“I don’t want Joshua’s scent right now. Cheol please don’t dress me in his clothes.” Jeonghan whimpered.

“The only spare clothes I can get will be my jumper that Jihoon has on right now.”

“Yes, yes! Get that! I want that! Please alpha, please.” Seungcheol nodded dumbly. Stuttering that he’ll go and get the jumper before he ran down to the living room. Jihoon tilted his head in confusion at the alpha as he stopped in front of them.

Joshua huffed, “If you’re going to yell at me for holding Jihoon too, don’t otherwise I will break your balls. I know you’ve just mated but let me build my bonds with the betas and omegas around me in peace Seungcheol. I may be a rabbit but I don’t want to fuck every person I see. I have two mates to do that with.”

Seungcheol shook his head quickly, blurting the word ‘jumper’ at the pair. This only made the two omegas even more confused, the pair staring at seungcheol like he’d just laid an egg in front of them. 

“I need my jumper Jihoon, Han doesn’t want Joshua’s scent right now so he won’t wear his clothes but I couldn’t leave him in wet pyjamas, he’d get sick.” Seungcheol explained. Jihoon nodded his understanding, pulling away from Joshua to take off the jumper.

“Seungcheol he’s been away from you for weeks of course he doesn’t want my scent. He’s craving yours you dumb alpha.” Joshua snarled slightly.

“It’ll have my scent on it too so I’m not sure he’ll want it when he smells it.” Jihoon whispered as he handed Seungcheol the jumper, sitting heavily on the sofa back in the position he was previously in - curled slightly into Joshua.

“It’ll be fine, I told Han that you were wearing it. He was really eager to have it. I gotta go, Han is waiting, I’ll be back down with him soon. Get ready to claim him Jihoon.” Seungcheol left just after he saw Jihoon’s body jolt in surprise at the last sentence. Jumper in hand, the alpha sprinted back to the master bedroom. Jeonghan was in the same perched position that Seungcheol left him in.

“Here Han, if you wear this, will you wear Shua’s shorts? I don’t have any bottoms for you angel.” Seungcheol smiled at the frantic nodding the beta was doing. The blond had perked up at the sight of the jumper, extending his arms and making grabby hands at the clothing. Instead of sliding the jumper onto a waiting jeonghan, seungcheol dropped to his knees in front of his mate. Leaning up he captured Jeonghan’s lips with his own, settling his hands firmly on the small waist and rubbed small comforting circles into the soft skin with his thumbs. The kiss was nothing like their usual frantic lust driven lip lock, this was soft and careful. As if Seungcheol was trying to kiss away all the pain he had caused the bunny.

When he broke away, Jeonghan looked dazed and blissed out. A small pink blush dusted on the betas cheeks causing Seungcheol to smile widely as he gently removed the bandage from the betas neck. The smile dropping from his face as he saw jeonghan’s faded mating mark, yet nothing had happened to his own. The high pitched whine that left seungcheol’s throat was unrecognisable even to his own ears. The skin around the mark was red and blotchy from jeonghans scratching. 

“I’m going to bite you now Hannie.” Seungcheol’s voice wasn’t anything louder than a whisper as he nosed along jeonghan’s collar bones and up his neck over his mating mark. 

“Wait, can we do this downstairs? Jihoon and Shua are still here right? I’m not comfortable in here Cheol I can smell-” Jeonghan trailed off, heat rising in his cheeks as he recognised the smell of his own slick and cum mixed with Joshua’s slick dried on the sheets. Seungcheol nodded but he looked confused, standing to gently dress jeonghan. Once dressed in Seungcheol’s jumper and Joshua’s shorts Seungcheol pulled his mate back into his arms and carried him back to the living room. Jeonghan sighed when he was placed on the soft leather next to Joshua.

Joshua eyed the alpha, eyes thinning into unimpressed slits, “What’s going on?”

“He wanted to come down here okay, he said he wasn’t comfortable with the scents in your room.” Seungcheol explained before Jisoo could shout at him again. Confusion passed across seungcheol’s face again when - instead of snapping back at him - Joshua’s cheeks turned pink, the omega whispering a small ‘oh’.

“I think you should bite him now then Cheol. Then we all should talk, there’s things that need to be sorted.” Joshua stood and encouraged the alpha to take the now empty seat between his mates. Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan into his lap, manoeuvring the mans legs too straddle his thighs. Jeonghan submissively bared his neck, ready to be reclaimed, his body shaking gently in anticipation. Seungcheol could feel Jihoon’s heated gaze on the pair. He nosed along the betas neck, gently lapping at the fading mark to numb the skin slightly with his saliva. 

“I’m going to bite you Hannie.” Seungcheol whispered and groaned when the man on his lap let out a high pitched whine, gently grinding his hips down on the alpha, baring his neck more. Both omegas gasped when seungcheol punctured the junction of jeonghans neck with his teeth, claiming the beta once more. Watching the beta squirm in Seungcheol’s firm grip, gasping and moaning alpha alpha alpha over and over until seungcheols fangs retracted. 

“I hate to break this up but we need to talk before Mingyu gets back. Seungcheol come sit here.” Seungcheol growled slightly at the two pairs of hands moving jeonghan off his lap and back onto the sofa. Joshua simply rolled his eyes and pulled Seungcheol up and over to sit at the small dining table with him. “Explain why you’ve been acting like this, Jeonghan deserves to know.”

Seungcheol sighed in embarrassment as he fixed his ears back under the bulk of his hair willing them to disappear again, “Uh, I- I can’t seem to forget the fact that Jeonghan wasn’t … pure when I bought him. I know its dumb-”

“You really are a dense alpha, everyone knows betas help their closest omega friends through their heats if they’re unmated because betas cant produce enough sperm to get an omega pregnant. Plus Han helped Wonwoo through his ruts before you even knew he existed and before he claimed me. You really need to stop thinking with your dick Seungcheol, you don’t see Mingyu acting like this because me and wonwoo weren’t his firsts.” Joshua cut off seungcheol, rolling his eyes and sighing at the alpha.

Seungcheol whined in defeat. Whatever the alpha was about to say died in his throat as he breathed in deeply, the pungent scent of lavender igniting his senses. The scent was was less floral and more milky, softer yet heavy, wrapping seductively around him. Joshua seemed unfazed, which was surprising since the scent was so thick in the air. Maybe it was coming from Joshua but that was very unlikely, Seungcheol remembered approving Joshua and wonwoo’s leave requests for the following week - the reason being Joshua’s heat and consequently wonwoo’s rut. Seungcheol assumed then it was Jihoon, the omegas heat was just about over and maybe Jeonghan’s lavender was sticking to him. Jihoon’s scent, however, wasn’t milky during his heat it was more sweet and perfumed. 

“Joshua, I want to take Jihoon and Jeonghan away. So we can all be together for a bit.” Seungcheol stated, focusing extra hard on the omega in front of him rather than the scent coming from Jihoon. 

“No, that’s not a good idea. Take time off yes but stay home Cheol. Jeonghan will want to be with your scents since he hasn’t had them in weeks. Maybe use this time to move Jihoon in with you.” Joshua suggested. Seungcheol raised a questioning eyebrow causing Joshua to explain his statement, “me and wonwoo have been moving Mingyu in over the last three weekends, all his boxes are in the guest room. I know that Jihoon is mated to you and eventually Han, he’ll want to be there.”

“I guess, that’ll have to be something that the three of us discuss when Jeonghan is better.” Seungcheol muttered, hating that the omega knew how take care of his mates better than he did. Seungcheol flicked his eyes to Joshua when he remained silent and tilted his head in confusion at his wide eyed expression. 

“Um, you might need to address that Cheol.” Joshua cleared his throat, nodding his head to the direction of the sofa. Frowning Seungcheol turned to see the issue that left Joshua speechless. He kind of wished he didn’t turn around, his breath got stuck in his chest once again. The sight of jihoon straddling Jeonghan’s legs, his hips moving in gentle circles over the betas crotch causing seungcheols cock to harden quicker than he would ever admit. Jihoon had his face pressed against jeonghan’s neck, the side which as void of a claiming mark and Jeonghan doing the same to Jihoon. As seungcheol stood to go to the pair he felt a hand clamp around his wrist. 

“Leave them Cheol, let them claim each other without interference.” Joshua whispered. Seungcheol looked back and forth between his mates and Joshua before letting out yet another defeated sigh and sitting heavily in his chair again. However, seungcheol couldn’t say that he was upset with not being involved. Watching Jeonghan guide jihoons hips over his crotch and the pair leaving sloppy kisses over each others neck and chest was something seungcheol would never forget. Seungcheol felt a jolt of electricity pass through his entire body as the kitten and bunny sunk their teeth into each others necks, claiming each other forever. The alpha let out a groan at the electric feeling of arousal running through his veins, spreading white heat all over his body. Seungcheol deemed that because of Jihoons heat, it felt the same when seungcheol had claimed the omega earlier that day during his last wave of heat.

“Alpha, alpha, alpha! Can we go home, jeonghan’s heat isn’t fully over. I know he wants to be knotted but won’t say.” Jihoon moaned out, looking over his shoulder at the alpha.

Seungcheol sobered up out of his lustful haze, “Jeonghan’s heat?”

“Please take care of me, I’ll be good I promise.” Jeonghan whimpered and hid his face in the crook of Jihoon’s neck, his scent returning to one that seungcheol was used to. It was what jeonghan smelt like during his ruts: pungent but stale. Nothing like the soft milky scent that he - not jihoon - was giving out moments ago.

“Don’t scare him Cheol please, haven’t you punished him enough?” Joshua whined at his friends obvious distress. 

“Scare him, isn’t this what Jeonghan smells like during…” Seungcheol trailed off, realisation hitting him like a tonne of bricks. This right here was the first time seungcheol was smelling the scent of jeonghans arousal, unabashed real arousal. Seungcheol really was the worst alpha ever.

“Its not your fault cheollie! Me and Joshua think that maybe I was too apprehensive and scared of disappointing you that I couldn’t go into heat or feel completely comfortable! I’m sorry alpha!” Jeonghan’s teeth chattered loudly. Seungcheol stuttered, eyes widening as Jihoon cooed at the man underneath him and rubbed at his lop ears to calm him down.

“Its okay, I’ll be here to help you both get through this. It’ll be good this time, for the both of you. No more anger or worry, just love and lust. Let's go home, mingyu will be home soon and I think he’ll want to help with Joshua’s preheat.” Jihoon stated, peeling himself away from jeonghan, standing and walking to Joshua to give him a hug. Seungcheol took this as a hint to pick the bunny up and hold him close, ready to leave.

“Thank-you for looking after me Shua, have fun in your heat.” Jeonghan sighed happily, giggling when Joshua mumbled shut up, his cheeks turning pink. Jihoon smiled widely at the pair and took jeonghan’s outstretched hand and followed his mates out the door and into the car. Seungcheol had strapped them both into the back seat of his car, grabbing a blanket he had in his boot and wrapped his mates in the soft fuzz before driving off and heading home. The drive from Joshua’s house had never seemed this long and Seungcheol blamed the fact that Jihoon was so openly fingering Jeonghan on the backseat. The thick blanket couldn’t even hold the heavy scent of Jeonghan’s arousal, not that Seungcheol needed to smell the beta to know he was turned on. The whiny moans and whimpers and the slight squelching sound of Jeonghan’s slick was enough. The alpha’s grip tightened on the steering wheel and he stepped on the break a little too heavy when he approached the last set of traffic lights before their apartment. 

Jihoon clicked his tongue and stilled his fingers as the two jolted forward slightly on the back seat, “careful Cheollie, just a little bit further.”

“I would be able to concentrate more if you weren’t knuckles deep in Jeonghan.” Seungcheol huffed. Jihoon only grinned and withdrew his fingers pulling them from under the blanket and holding them in the light - wet and glistening with Jeonghan’s slick. 

“You wanna taste? Something to keep you going while until we get home?” Jihoon smirked as he unbuckled his seatbelt and shuffled forward to hold his fingers in front of the alpha. Jeonghan whined as Seungcheol took Jihoon’s fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean, growling lowly in appreciation at the taste. “Just a little further, he’s so ready for you Cheol.”

Jihoon slumped back into his seat and re-buckled his seatbelt as Seungcheol continued home when the lights turned green. It was obvious that Jeonghan had a heat fever, also known as an omega drop, as he was dazed and unable to string his sentences together. The beta had started pulling Jihoon’s hands to his weeping cock, encouraging the omega to relieve him. Jeonghan had whined loudly when Jihoon moved his hands to his ears and rubbed them gently, telling Jeonghan to be good and wait until they were home so Seungcheol could knot him.

Seungcheol instructed Jihoon to take Jeonghan into the apartment while he gathered their things from the car and watched his mates stumble through the parking lot to the elevator. The alpha took his time, he needed to calm down. Seungcheol knew that if he wasn’t careful he would go somewhat feral - as he does during his rut cycle - and end up hurting or upsetting Jeonghan. 

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all of the prewritten chapters I have, the next will be of the last of Jeonghan's heat so will start off with smut. I'm not the best at writing smut so it may take a while (I also have very little motivation with this as there are many plot holes throughout these first chapters and I'm too lazy to change them - I wrote these four chapters randomly one weekend when my mental health was low so that's why its also kinda angsty and sad).
> 
> I have another hybrid fic that is lighter and happier that I might post and I have a daddy!cheol x students!jihan fic that I've started (it'll probably be really short), I also have a stripper!jihoon hybrid fic that also features got7.
> 
> I basically write chapters of fic ideas I have regularly dhdhdhdhdh.
> 
> Let me know if you're interested in reading any of those !!!
> 
> Hope you're enjoying this so far :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you !!!


	6. Alpha alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol and Jihoon help Jeonghan through the end of his heat. Jihoon runs into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !! Sorry this has taken such a long time to update. I've had such bad writers block and I'm new to writing smut so I really didn't know how to go about it. This chapter kinda sucks because I had no motivation to write it and you can kinda see where I got lazy with writing lmao
> 
> Warning for violence (very minimal) and slight smut.

No lights had been turned on in the apartment. The spacious open plan living room and kitchen greeted Seungcheol with darkness. Not that he’d expected Jihoon to leave Jeonghan alone long enough to even worry about the current state of the apartment. With a sigh Seungcheol switched on the heating to take the chill off, deciding to leave the temperature low so it wouldn’t make the end of Jeonghan’s heat uncomfortable. In the back of his mind the alpha could register the whiny moans and breaths of his beta and his wolf urged him to go and take what was his. But Seungcheol was reluctant, he was so worried about hurting Jeonghan again. Worried that his alpha mind would get lost in the new milkiness of Jeonghan’s scent and accidentally hurt him. The scent was new, Seungcheol had never smelt anything like it, so light and milky. _So fertile._ His wolf let out a growl at the thought, even though Seungcheol knew Jeonghan didn’t have the capability to carry a pup.

“Cheol, Jeonghan’s ready for you please don’t keep him waiting. Once you knot him his heat will probably subside, it should have ended when mine did so his body is probably prolonging his heat so he can get knotted.” Seungcheol startled at Jihoon’s voice.

The omega tilted his head in confusion at the serious expression adorning the alpha’s face as he turned to Jihoon, “Jihoon promise me one thing.”

“Yes, anything. What’s wrong?”

“Promise me that if there is any indication that Jeonghan is in pain get him away from me and take him back to Joshua.” Seungcheol’s gaze fell to the floor at Jihoon’s sad eyes. The omega closed the space between them and took one of Seungcheol’s hands in his own.

“You won’t hurt him. Not this time. Your wolf is going to experience his beta in heat for the first time, that’ll be enough to make him forget everything else. To forget Jeonghan’s past in the lounge, we set his heat off. It’s only been you for him, focus on his scent and that’ll keep you grounded.” Jihoon nuzzled at the mating mark that Jeonghan had given him years ago causing him to shiver, heat tingling down his spine.

“Just promise me Jihoon. Just incase.” Seungcheol whispered, though he felt nothing but truth in Jihoon’s words. He was right, Jeonghan had never been in a heat before this. Even when he had helped Joshua and Wonwoo in the lounge, the beta had never had a cycle. Seungcheol’s wolf was strangely calm, there were no upset thoughts like he usually had during sex. Instead his wolf was stuck on the milky scent coming from the master bedroom, wanting nothing more than to spill his seed deep in his beta and fill him with pups.

A whimper caused both men to turn to the direction of the master bedroom and Seungcheol’s breath stuttered at the sight of Jeonghan standing naked in the hallway. He barely acknowledged Jihoon’s voice cooing as he made his way to Jeonghan, “bunny are you okay, what are you doing out of bed? I was just getting our alpha like I said I would. He’s here, no no don’t cry! He’s coming”

“I’m here Hannie, let’s get you back to bed.” Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol with tears in his eyes, nodding gently and allowing Jihoon to walk him back to the master bedroom. Seungcheol trailed behind his mates. Completely captivated by their smooth skin, the fading sunlight illuminating the room with golden hues making their skin shimmer like two otherworldly beings. Jihoon encouraged Jeonghan back onto the king sized bed. The quilt and pillows had been piled on the floor next to the bed and the white bedsheet already had patches of wet in various areas. Seungcheol’s body was working in auto-pilot as he climbed onto the bed and pulled Jeonghan up to his knees and into his arms. The beta whined when his lips met Seungcheol’s, his arms coming up to wrap around Seungcheol’s neck to help him stay upright. Jihoon smiled as his mates kissed slowly, fully indulging themselves in one another. Both men let out a soft moan when the omega gently ran his hands up their thighs and Jeonghan released the alpha to lay back on the bed when Jihoon’s hands came up between them to pull Seungcheol’s shirt off.

“Hey bunny no, you wait for alpha.’ Jihoon gently scolded the man lying next to him, pulling his hand off his hard cock and back above his head. Seungcheol’s hands fumbled with the string on his jogging bottoms, hands shaking with urgency. The alpha was getting beyond annoyed and he failed to acknowledge how Jeonghan’s scent wavered when he let out a low growl.

“Here Cheollie, let me.” Jihoon’s hands released the string and pushed the jogging bottoms down the alphas thighs, his cock standing hard and proud and curved against his abdomen. The worried whine Jeonghan let out caused Seungcheol to push away from Jihoon and stagger off the bed.

‘No! Alpha please! I’ll be good, I promise I’ll be good! Please please alpha, I can take anything you give me, I can have your pups! I’ll give you as many as you want, please don’t leave me alpha!” Jeonghan cried, sitting up and crawling to the end of the bed where the alpha was standing.

“Hannie-” Seungcheol’s words got stuck in his throat as Jeonghan began licking and placing kisses on his swollen tip.

“He’s ready for you Cheol. Don’t be worried, he wants you as much as you want him.” Jihoon smiled, working his fingers in Jeonghan to keep him loose. Jeonghan whined again, his lips falling away from Seungcheol’s cock as he arched back into Jihoon’s touch, his face pressed against the mattress.

“He can’t have pups Jihoon, I don’t want him to-”

“Its the omega drop. When an omega is so far gone they’ll start begging to be filled with babies, Jeonghan is just following his instincts. He won’t remember what he’s said tomorrow. Let your alpha mind take over Cheol, he knows what to do. You won’t hurt Jeonghan.” Jihoon ceased his movement in jeonghan’s hole and moved to pull Seungcheol back on the bed.

Needy whines were leaving Jeonghan’s mouth as Jihoon encouraged him to move up the bed with him, eventually settling against Jihoon’s chest while Jihoon was sat upright against the headboard. Seungcheol felt himself start to pant at the sight of Jeonghan’s legs spread wide so his slick, puffy hole was on display and clenching around air. The last bit of sanity he was holding onto snapped at the sight of jeonghan making grabby hands towards him as he whined. The soft milky lavender scent pulled the alpha in Seungcheol to the surface. Once his alpha mind was in control Seungcheol _pounced_ on the beta. Their mouths meeting messily, teeth clashing slightly. Seungcheol moaned into Jeonghan’s mouth as the beta reached between them to fist the alpha’s cock to guide him to his wet hole.

“You want it Hannie? Does bunny want his alpha’s cock, I’ll fill you up so good. Such a good bunny for me.” Seungcheol nuzzled into Jeonghan’s fresh claiming bite, wetting the area with his tongue causing Jeonghan to writhe and arch under him.

“Stop teasing him Cheollie, you know what he wants.” Jihoon scowled playfully at the alpha as he ran his hands over Jeonghan’s chest, playing with the betas nipples - pinching and rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. Seungcheol felt his cock jump against his abdomen, getting more and more turned on just by watching Jihoon touch Jeonghan and Jeonghan arching into the touch.

Jeonghan moaned loudly once Seungcheol had settled over him, the alpha pressing his body into him. It was obvious that the alpha was trapping him so he couldn’t move - not that jeonghan wanted to - and so the alpha could protect him from any wandering eyes. Which was pretty stupid since they were in their own bedroom and the curtains were drawn closed but Jeonghan was too far gone to even poke fun at Seungcheol’s possessive behaviour. Jihoon rubbed soothing circles into jeonghan’s flank as seungcheol pushed his length into the bunny. It wasn’t the first time he and seungcheol had sex but due to seungcheol being _hung_ the initial stretch still knocked the wind out of Jeonghan.

“Ah fuck Hannie.” Seungcheol ground out when he was fully sheathed in his mate, keeping his hips pressed against Jeonghan’s ass so he could get used to the intrusion. The alpha only starting to move once he felt Jeonghan’s hips push up into his own. Lucky Jihoon was there to keep Jeonghan from sliding all over the place since the beta had gone ever so pliant once seungcheol had started thrusting into him. His breathy moans were loud and almost drowned out the sound of his slick squelching with every strong thrust Seungcheol gave him. Jeonghan was in heaven, he never knew having sex could feel so good, every inch of him was on fire. Jeonghan knew it was because of the heat and maybe the fact that he and seungcheol were moving forward in their relationship, but everything felt electric - even the feeling of jihoon’s hardness at his lower back.

“Knot. Knot, alpha please! I want your puppies alpha.” Jeonghan gripped at the bedsheets, accidentally ripping the soft cotton with his claws. His eyes were scrunched shut so he didn’t see the slight upset that flashed in Seungcheol’s eyes. Even though Jeonghan's scent was so fertile and milky, in the back of his mind Seungcheol still understood that he couldn’t actually get the man pregnant. That he would fail at giving jeonghan what he wants. A family.

Sensing the impending sadness Jihoon ran a hand through Seungcheol’s hair, tugging slightly to get the alpha to look at him, “you gonna fill him up alpha? Its probably his last wave and he wants to be knotted. I’ll take care of you both, you don’t have to hold back.” The noise that Seungcheol let out was somewhere between a whine and a groan. Seungcheol followed Jihoon’s instruction and let go and continued snapping his hips into jeonghan like he would die if he didn’t knot him in the next few minutes. He was rewarded with Jeonghan’s sweet moans and hands gripping at his biceps.

“I’m going to knot you Hannie, fill you up real good.” Seungcheol groaned, he could feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock, catching against jeonghan’s rim with each thrust. Jeonghan simply moaned in response, yelling out when Jihoon’s hand wrapped around his cock and pumped in time with seungcheol’s messy thrusts. After a few more harsh, sloppy thrusts Seungcheol pushed his knot into jeonghan and locked them together. Eyes scrunched and breathing heavy as he spilled into the bunny. Jihoon had finished Jeonghan, the beta coming thick ropes in his hand and against seungcheol’s stomach but the alpha was too blissed out to even register the warmth against his abdomen.

“No Hoonie stay.” Jeonghan whined as their omega slipped out from under him and lay him against the pillows.   
  
Jihoon laughed, “don’t worry I’m just going to clean up a bit then come back to wash you down and get you ready to sleep. I don’t think you’d enjoy waking up to cum all dried on your stomach huh bunny.”

Jeonghan gurgled at Jihoon’s cooing and let the omega rearrange them both so they were lying on their sides cocooned together. Jeonghan was fast asleep as soon as Jihoon cleaned the cum off their stomachs and put a blanket over them. Seungcheol however, was watching jihoon move about the bedroom, picking various things up and opening the window to shift the smell of sex and jeonghan’s potent milky scent.

“Jihoon.” The omega hummed his acknowledgement, busy folding jeonghan’s clothes, “do you think there’s a chance-” Seungcheol stopped once he caught Jihoon’s sad eyes. His throat tight and there was a heavy sigh threatening to fall from his lips.

“Seungcheol, there’s a chance he could. But there’s also a chance that this heat was bought on by stress. It could have been his body’s way of fighting to keep from losing you. Honestly, I don’t know what will happen because Jeonghan is so different, so … broken. Anything is possible with him.” Jihoon smiled weakly at seungcheol. Jihoon could tell that the alpha was hopeful. He wanted Jeonghan to be pregnant.

“I know. Even if he’s not, if he can’t, I won’t abandon him. Now that we have you we can have pups. Its just, jeonghan he- he wanted to be able to carry. Not just because of me. He wants a family and I just don’t want jeonghan to drive himself mad if he can’t carry a pup.” Seungcheol sighed, nuzzling into the soft fluff of jeonghan’s hair which was damp with sweat.

“Sleep Cheollie. I’ll go cook you guys something for when you wake up. I’ll come to bed once I’ve done that. I have to be at uni early tomorrow but don’t worry about giving me a lift Mingyu said that Wonwoo and Joshua will pick me up and drop us both off. I’ll get the bus home so you and Han can relax properly okay?” Seungcheol yawned and nodded his agreement. Jihoon gave his two mates a gentle kiss to their foreheads before rushing to the kitchen to prepare food.

——————————

There were very few days where Jihoon itched to go home. He usually enjoyed going to university and learning but over the last four months he just wanted his lectures to finish so he could rush home and be with his mates. Warmth spread throughout his body when jeonghan regularly sent him photos of him and seungcheol wrapped up on the sofa, hot chocolates in hand and big smiles on their faces. Jihoon also didn’t miss the way Seungcheol had his hand resting on Jeonghan’s stomach in almost every photo.

Wonwoo and Joshua just gave Jihoon knowing smiles as he got into the back of their car early in the morning. Mingyu snorting at Jihoon’s feeble attempt to give reasoning as to why he was wearing Jeonghan’s jumper and Seungcheol’s jacket. The kitten knew he reeked of his mates, their post-sex scents clinging to him. They had been very active in the bedroom because of Jeonghan’s new comfort with the alpha. It was heart-warming to see the pair come so far, to fully forget the past but it did mean that Jihoon regularly left the flat smelling of sex and his mates.

“You sure you don’t want a lift? Wonwoo and Joshua should be here soon.” Mingyu asked for the fourth time as he and Jihoon sped to the campus entrance. Jihoon shook his head again in a negative. Much too eager to get home. The bus didn’t take long, he could catch it just around the corner from the university and ride it for ten minutes and get off near Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s flat.

“Jihoon I think you should wait. It’s getting dark and the bus isn’t the safest this time of year for omegas.” Jihoon’s ears twitched in annoyance under the fluff of his hair.

“I get that bus everyday Mingyu.” Jihoon adjusted his bag on his shoulder and scowled at the alpha.

“But you wasn’t mated then Jihoon. Some alphas think that freshly mated omegas and betas are fertile so attack them while their bond is still weak. You could get wet for another alpha is what I’m saying.” Mingyu folded his arms across his chest obviously not backing down.

“I’ll be fine Mingyu I’m not fertile and its a student bus route. Perfectly safe. I gotta run otherwise I’ll miss the next bus. See you next week!” Jihoon shouted over his shoulder as he jogged away from the alpha, he knew Mingyu wouldn’t follow him. Mingyu respected Jihoon’s independence and judgement regarding his own safety. Panting and out of breath Jihoon stumbled to the nearest empty seat on the bus, clutching his bag to his chest. Mingyu had freaked him out. Now he was feeling skittish and worried. Maybe he should have waited for Wonwoo and Joshua.

The view out of the window was dull and dark. Jihoon’s breath fogged the glass each time he breathed out, his eyes threatening to shut. In his tired state Jihoon didn’t notice the two alpha’s staring hole into the side of his face. Watching and sniffing the air with clear interest. When the bus hit a pot hole Jihoon startled and sat up straight. Looking around to gather his bearings he finally noticed the two alphas. Luckily his stop was next, he could run the five minute walk to the flat easy. With the key card in his hand Jihoon pressed the stop button to signal he wanted to be let off at the next stop.

Cold air and darkness surrounded Jihoon as he stepped off the bus and started his journey home. All his senses were on high alert, goose bumps rising on every inch of his body. Something was off. Jihoon sneaked a glance behind him, his breath stuttering at the sight of the two alphas from the bus following him. _Its okay, maybe they live around here._

Jihoon inhaled deeply, _okay maybe not._ There was no mistaking the scent of horny alphas, their pheromones were strong. Trying to entice him but all it did was make Jihoon panic. So he did what any omega would do in that situation. He ran. Legs burning at the sudden movement but he was so close to the flat, so close to safety. Shouts came from behind him but Jihoon was too scared to understand what they were saying.

“No! Get off me! Let me go!” Jihoon screamed as he felt hands snake around his waist and pull him into the near by ally. Swiping his claws blindly at the two men pinning him against the wall, he felt the tear of skin a few times but it didn’t faze the alpha’s.

“Where you going smellin’ so good kitty.” One of them rumbled, the stench of alcohol hitting Jihoon’s face when the man spoke. Jihoon struggled again, thrashing around in the tight grip.

“Hey now hold still, otherwise it won’t be fun.” Jihoon whimpered as he was struck, his cheek heating up in pain. Jihoon had to get away. He had to do something, he needed to catch them off guard. So Jihoon stretched up and bared his neck so the pair could sniff him. Knowing the pair would, it turned alphas on to know that omegas wanted them to smell them, to scent them. While they had their noses against his mating marks Jihoon ceased the chance and gripped both the alphas balls and dug his claws in. Slipping away when the alphas dropped to the floor in pain and he ran fast without looking back towards Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s flat. He would be safe. His mates would look after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly Happy New Year !! I hope everyone has a healthy and better 2021.
> 
> Second, I'm going to try and be more regular with updates, I have a few more fics that I want to post in the new year. 
> 
> I will be continuing to work full time (I've been working all the way through the virus since I'm classed as a key worker) so if updates are sparse please bear with me! I won't abandon any works.
> 
> Also, these fics are a way for me to improve my writing and things like that so they will have a few grammatical errors. 
> 
> If you have any opinions or comments I'd love to hear them :)


	7. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Hong confirms the impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof read as always so sorry for any mistakes!

Content. Seungcheol felt so content as of current, waiting for Jihoon to arrive home and Jeonghan was taking a nap in their room. Jihoon was late though. Usually Jihoon had come bounding through the door by now but he was yet to be here. The buses really were unreliable. Maybe Seungcheol should start picking Jihoon up, move him in so it would be easier for them to commute together.

The door slamming open pulled Seungcheol from his thoughts. The alpha stood quickly and practically ran to the entry way. Stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Jihoon panting in the door way, his bag and coat discarded and the omega was kicking his shoes off. Seungcheol just stared. The air was wrong. Jihoon’s scent was wrong.

Jihoon looked up sensing the alpha, a broken sob of _Seungcheol_ left the omegas lips and he stumbled into the hallway to him. Another loud sob erupted out of Jihoon when Seungcheol stepped back. Seungcheol wanted nothing more than to rub his scent onto Jihoon but instead - his alpha mind - forced him to step away. Away from his omega looking disheveled and smelling like horny alphas.

“You have a nerve coming back here smelling like that.” Seungcheol growled out, ignoring how Jihoon flinched and cowered from him, babbling that he didn’t do anything and that he was trying to run away from the alphas following him. Safe to say Seungcheol didn’t care, the smell was so potent. Basically radiating off the omega, filling the hallway with disgusting scents of burnt wood and ash. The scents would upset Jeonghan, make him sick. Over the last four months Jeonghan had become very sensitive to scents and some would make him physically sick and uncomfortable.

“Get out. Jeonghan doesn’t need this right now. Go find those alphas you were so keen to have, maybe they’ll help you.” Another growl followed by another flinch from Jihoon. Jihoon cried harder grabbing his jacket with shaking hands. Seungcheol’s stomach did unhappy flips when Jihoon pushed his feet back into his shoes and looked up at him with tears in his eyes, running down his puffy red cheeks.

A gentle creaking from behind the alpha caught Jihoon’s attention. There stood Jeonghan fresh from his nap. Blonde hair sticking up and fluffed out, cheeks flushed slightly from sleep. The beta looked at the pair clearly confused as he adjusted the sleep shirt he was wearing. The size and scent on the shirt made it clear that it was Seungcheol’s. Jihoon hiccuped as Jeonghan sniffed the air, eyes narrowing at Jihoon before he walked past Seungcheol to stand in front of the kitten.

“You stink. What happened?” Jeonghan asked.

“T-the bus … there were two alphas … they followed me and, a-and-” Jihoon broke into tears again, catching Jeonghan off guard. The beta looked back at Seungcheol who was scowling, his scent angry and confused.

“They what?” Jeonghan encouraged, cupping Jihoon’s flushed cheek with one of his hands and wiped the tears that lingered there. The scents coming from him hurt his nose and made him feel sick but he needed to understand what happened. Being an alpha Seungcheol would jump to the conclusion that Jihoon had cheated on them. Which, in fairness, all the factors made Jeonghan think that too but the underlying fear and worry in the mix of scents caused him to think different.

Jihoon blubbered, breath stuttering as he took a lungful of air, “they pulled me into the ally near here, I was running from them but they caught me. They tried, tried to … I didn’t want them to but the only way I could get away was by letting them scent me. When they did they were distracted I managed to get away and came here. I just wanted to get home to you and Seungcheol.”

“Okay. It’s okay Hoonie. Take your clothes and shoes off. We’ll go get you bathed and into bed.” Jeonghan felt Seungcheol bristle behind him but he ignored the alpha in favour for helping Jihoon back out of his jacket and shoes. Working his shirt and jeans off, leaving them in a pile in the little porch.

“Jeonghan-”

“Put his clothes in the wash right away and light a few candles around here to get rid of the scent please its upsetting my stomach. I’ll clean up Jihoon and meet you in the bedroom to scent him. Don’t be so rash Seungcheol. If you took a moment to really smell Jihoon you’d recognise the fear and worry in his scent and see the hand marks around his wrists.” Jeonghan interrupted him and turned back to Jihoon, “everything Hoon, underwear and socks.”

Jihoon nodded and removed the final pieces of clothing and took Jeonghan’s outstretched hand, following the beta through the flat and into the ensuite attached to their bedroom. Seungcheol sighed and scooped all of Jihoon’s clothes into his arms and took them to the kitchen to put them in the washing machine. This proved to Seungcheol that he hadn’t really changed much. He was still very quick to jump to conclusions and not listen to anything else.

Jihoon sighed as Jeonghan worked his fingers into his scalp, massaging shampoo into his sweaty hair. It was a surprise that Jeonghan had listened to him but Jihoon was happy the bunny was so intent on making him feel better. Jihoon closed his eyes when Jeonghan instructed him too and sighed again when Jeonghan started to rinse the bubbles, gently massaging his scalp again. When he opened his eyes again Jihoon looked at Jeonghan properly as he rummaged through the cabinet above the sink. It was a rare sight to see Jeonghan without a shirt nowadays, he much preferred wearing Seungcheol’s or Jihoon’s baggy jumpers. There was no doubt that the bunny was plump around the middle, he reassured Seungcheol and Jihoon by saying it was just because of all the food he had been eating during the last four months. The pair were obviously not convinced since Jeonghan hadn’t really been eating badly, sure he had more hot chocolate and ice cream but nothing that would cause such a dramatic weight gaining just a few months. Jihoon also knew that shape. The shape of Jeonghan’s stomach indicated that he was carrying. His scent had stayed milky and had became more maternal. The lavender soft and milky. Soft and milky enough that it wouldn’t upset a newborns senses.

Jeonghan was pregnant there was no doubt about it. But why hadn’t he told Seungcheol and Jihoon?

“Jeonghan.” The man hummed in response to his name being called, pulling a bottle of face mist from the cabinet before turning back to Jihoon. “You’re pregnant.”

Jeonghan startled at the statement, “what makes you say that? Close your eyes, this mist will help with the puffiness.” Jihoon did as he was told and let Jeonghan spray the mist onto his flushed face. Jihoon didn’t answer until Jeonghan had helped him out of the bath and into his fluffy towel. The bunny already dressed back in one of Seungcheol’s oversized night shirts.

“Its obvious Jeonghan. The shape of your stomach, the cravings that you’ve been having and the fact you’re sensitive to strong scents now. It all points to pregnancy.” Jihoon whispered and followed the older back into the bedroom.

“Its not possible Jihoon. It’s not real, you’ve heard that omegas can have phantom pregnancies, that’s all it is. I can’t carry Jihoon.” Jeonghan sighed as he placed Seungcheol’s jumpers and shirts onto the bed alongside his own to create a nest for them to sleep in.

“How do you know? Have you spoken to Dr Hong? Cheol said you don’t have any of your medical records so how do you know that they sterilised you, you said you couldn’t remember what they did to you.” Jihoon pressed.

“Its not possible Jihoon just stop!” Jeonghan shouted, loud enough that it caused Seungcheol to run into the bedroom a look of worry on his face.

“Whats wrong?” The alpha questioned, eyeing the pair. Jihoon sighed, it was now or never.

“I think Jeonghan is pregnant.”

“And I told him it’s not possible, omegas and betas who want to carry but can’t have phantom pregnancies.” Jeonghan huffed, still arranging the nest. Seungcheol was silent, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It dawned on Jihoon that Seungcheol had never actually seen Jeonghan’s plump stomach. The sex they had recently was always focused on Jihoon, Jeonghan always kept a shirt on. Jeonghan didn’t want to get the alpha’s hopes up.

“You haven’t shown Cheol?” Jihoon asked.

Jeonghan shook his head in a negative, his head hung low, “no, I don’t want to upset him if it does just turn out to be fake.”

“Show me what angel, what’s going on?” Seungcheol asked, his voice soft. Jeonghan watched as the alpha sat on the edge of the bed next to where he was standing, his soft doe eyes full of confusion and worry.

“You know how I said I was putting on weight. Well it never stopped and I … I, I think-” Jeonghan shook his head as he sighed, deciding to pull Seungcheol’s night shirt off to show the alpha what he was talking about. Seungcheol’s eyes immediately widened at the sight of Jeonghan’s round stomach. It wasn’t big but it was enough to show the beta may be carrying.

“We should call Dr Hong. In the morning I’ll see if he has any time free for us to see him. Hannie, Jihoon is right.” Seungcheol said, voice still soft as he placed his hands over the small bump, gently caressing the skin. “Is this why your scent is still so milky? It would also kinda explain why I’ve been extra extra protective over you.”

“But what if it’s not a pup? What if it turns out to be a bunny?” Jeonghan whispered, scent turning sad.

“Jeonghan we will have many kids in the future. Now that we found Jihoon we can have many pups and even kittens. If we have a bunny or bunnies then it’ll be the gift that we thought we would never get. I hope it’s a bunny. Come on let’s get into bed, Jihoon is freezing and you both don’t smell like me enough right now.” Seungcheol huffed as he dragged his mates onto the kingsized bed and into the middle of the nest Jeonghan had made. He made sure his two mates were snuggled in enough before pulling the quilt over them. Seungcheol made sure to pump out as much of his scent as he could before he fell asleep to sufficiently scent his mates.

Seungcheol woke up to the sound of whispering coming from the en-suit. In his groggy state he only noticed the absence of his mates by running his hands over the sheets where they should have been tucked into him. The sheets were still a little bit warm so the pair hadn’t been up long. Groaning, Seungcheol pulled himself up and out of bed and padded over to the bathroom.

“What are you doing? You should be in bed with me.” Seungcheol pouted as he pushed the door open and moved into the bathroom with his mates. Jeonghan sat on the toilet, clutching his phone while Jihoon sat on the edge of the bath next to him.

“Good morning Seungcheol, sleep well?” Seungcheol clapped his hand to his mouth when Dr Hong’s voice came from the phone, his ears and cheeks heating in embarrassment.

“Cheollie is fine Dr Hong, me on the other hand I’m desperate to see you for a check up. Please make time, we can come right now before the practice opens.” Jeonghan pleaded, still clutching his phone in a vice like grip.

“Jeonghan if you’re that in need of medical assistance I suggest you go to the hospital.” Dr Hong’s voice was stern and with the way Jeonghan whined in defeat and tossed the phone to Jihoon, Seungcheol could tell they’d had a similar conversation in the past. Seungcheol stood utterly confused as Jeonghan stood up grumbling and pushing past him to get back to bed, his eyes flicked back and forth to a tired looking Jihoon and Jeonghan shuffling under the bedsheets.

“Hi Dr Hong its Jihoon, Seungcheol is still here too. Jeonghan is sulking back in bed.” Jihoon pinched the bridge of his nose to keep the headache at bay no doubt.

“Hello again Jihoon, Seungcheol. I’m sorry for being so stern with him, he gets worried about going to the hospital and won’t go without Jisoo.” Dr Hong sighed.

“That’s okay but um, me and Seungcheol want to bring Jeonghan to you for a check up and Jeonghan is eager to get it out of the way.”

“Jihoon if its very urgent then the hospital-”

“We think Jeonghan is pregnant. We want you to check. Please Dr Hong we just want to know right away.” Jihoon interrupted. The line went quiet for a while before Dr Hong let out a small sigh.

“Bring him in now then. I’ll open up early for you. Do you think he’s carrying Seungcheol?”

The question caught Seungcheol off guard because yes he did think so but he had no logical explanation, he just knew that Jeonghan was pregnant. “I do Dr Hong, I can sense that something is there.”

“Okay good, alphas have it in their instincts to detect pregnancies in their mates. I’ll be waiting for you three.” Seungcheol could feel Dr Hong’s smile through the phone. The alpha and omega looked at each other with hopeful eyes before returning to the bedroom. The pair sat either side of Jeonghan, who was sat upright against the headboard scowling, obviously he was ready for bad news. Bad news that he would have to wait to see Dr Hong. Jihoon had suggested that he could take a few pregnancy tests in the mean time but Jeonghan didn’t trust them. There were so many omegas and betas in the lounge that had taken tests which came back negative but nine months later they were giving birth. Dr Hong could do tests to know for sure.

“Hannie, we need to go see Dr Hong and then shall we all go for breakfast at the cafe that Jihoon works at?” Seungcheol asked and he slid his hand into Jeonghan’s.

“I’m not taking a stupid pregnancy test, I’ll wait for Dr Hong … wait what?” Jeonghan’s scowl was soon replaced with surprise. “Really now?”

Jihoon nodded, “Yep, I told him that we think you might be pregnant and he said he’d squeeze us in. We can go for breakfast but the cafe I work at is a bit further than necessary isn’t it? There’s a cafe like a two minute walk from here.”

“Yes but we’ll be packing some of your things today so its best we get food close by.” Seungcheol stood from the bed and pulled a few jumpers and jogging bottoms from under the quilt to dress his mates. Jeonghan was at ease with the plan, letting Seungcheol manoeuvre him into the clothes and some shoes. Jihoon on the other hand was confused and gently held Seungcheol’s forearms when they were raised over him to put the jumper on.

“What do you mean packing my things? My room doesn’t need to be vacated until the end of the uni year, which isn’t until June so like three months.” Seungcheol pushed the jumper over his head, simply dimpling at Jihoon.

“I think that means you’re moving in with us. Did you finally get confirmation of when the bigger bed is going to arrive?” Jeonghan asked, smile as wide as Seungcheol’s.

“What about my lease? Rent? What about Minghao, Seokmin and Chan, they can’t afford to split the rest of my rent between them. And then what about next year for our final year we already got the lease for next year.” Jihoon scowled at the pair, nose scrunching up in distaste at how disregarding the pair were being.

“Your rent is going to be fully paid and I’ve told Minghao, well assured him, that your room will still look like its being lived in so you can stay there any time you like. Like maybe Sunday’s when you have a late shift at the cafe and early start on Monday.” Seungcheol was so casual about it which made Jihoon’s scowl deepen.

“Oh come on Hoonie we did this so you can be with us more. Now stop being a grump and let Cheollie dress you so we can go Dr Hong is waiting.” Jeonghan whined as he flung himself onto the omega and pressed multiple kisses to his cheeks.

“Okay okay, we’ll talk about this more over breakfast.” Jeonghan nuzzled into Jihoon’s neck while Seungcheol got him into his joggers and shoes. Both Jeonghan and Jihoon were practically vibrating with excitement, walking in front of Seungcheol, their hands clasped together and gently swinging between them. Their hands only broke contact when they had to get into Seungcheol’s car, the pair climbing into the back seat, still talking animatedly about Jihoon moving in.

In all honesty, Seungcheol was glad the pair had loads to talk about because it enabled Jeonghan to keep calm, the beta only falling silent when Seungcheol rang the bell to signal Dr Hong of their arrival. It was only then Jeonghan somewhat retreated back into himself, reminding Seungcheol of the very first time he bought Jeonghan for a check up. Instead of voicing reassurance Seungcheol grabbed the betas hand and pulled him into his side, wrapping his arm securely around his waist. Jihoon followed suit and squished himself into Jeonghan’s other side as Dr Hong approached the door.

The smile never left Dr Hong’s face as he unlocked the door and welcomed them inside, ushering them into his main treatment room. “Good morning. Let’s not beat around the bush and get to it. Jeonghan I know you don’t like them but I need you to do a pregnancy test. We’ll do an ultrasound either way but I want to get as many positive results from you as possible. I’ll do a physical look over you too I can usually feel whether a bump is from a phantom pregnancy or not.”

Jeonghan nodded and took the test box from Dr Hong’s outstretched hand, “I still take all five?”

“Please. Take as long as you need, take a cup of water with you and just wait for the need to pee okay. I’ve given my earliest appointment to the nurse so I can take care of you.” Dr Hong smiled and gestured to the bathroom which was connected to the treatment room and turned back to Seungcheol and Jihoon once Jeonghan had shut the door.

“Still? Have you been trying for a while?” Jihoon asked, stealing a glance to Seungcheol who sat on his left.

“No Jihoon, the lounge regularly made their betas and omegas take tests incase they had been active with each other, it was normal for them. Of course Jeonghan never took any here until Seungcheol had bought him. He was always negative of course. If three come back positive then you’ve got a good chance. We’ll know for sure when I check him over.”

“Are me and Jihoon okay to be in here while you check him over?” Seungcheol asked, Jihoon was surprised with the gentle tone the alpha was using. Upon looking at his alpha, Jihoon could tell he was scared, he wanted to be there to protect Jeonghan.

“Of course, I was going to let you stay here anyway. I wouldn’t let Jeonghan out of your sight while he’s like this.” Jihoon gripped Seungcheol’s hand at Dr Hong’s response and squeezed gently to comfort the alpha. The bathroom door swinging open caused Seungcheol to startle and stand from his seat, watching Jeonghan intently. The beta simply smiled at the alpha, running his free hand down his arm before giving Dr Hong three tests.

“I only had enough pee for three, I’ll do the others if we don’t get a definite answer from those.” Jeonghan sat heavily in the chair next to Seungcheol and tugged the alphas hand so he would sit back in his chair. Seungcheol’s hand immediately went to Jeonghan’s stomach causing Dr Hong to smile softly at the gesture.

“That’s fine, while we wait for the result shall I check you over?” Dr Hong asked. Jeonghan nodded and stood from his chair, pulling his hoodie over his head and placing it on his chair.

“Do I need to take everything off? Is it going to be a full physical?” Jeonghan asked, hands stopping at the tie on his jogging bottoms.

Dr Hong shook his head, “unless you’ve been having pain during sex then I’ll just be examine your stomach. Even if a beta is pregnant they can still have cycles in line with their mates unlike omegas who stop having heats for duration of their pregnancy.”

“No pain anymore Dr Hong, everything is fine. Some of the fur is coming back on my left ear too!” Jeonghan smiled and Seungcheol felt his heart drop, he couldn’t hide anything from Dr Hong. Dr Hong gave Seungcheol a wary glance, obviously unsure of why the alpha had changed so suddenly.

“Well that’s good, I hope this is a permanent character change Seungcheol and not just because Jeonghan may be pregnant.” Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol were in stunned silence at Dr Hong’s harsh statement, Jihoon on the other hand was pissed, letting out a low growl.

“We’ve all grown and moved past everything that has happened, don’t question Seungcheol’s love for Jeonghan.” Jihoon snarled, a firm scowl set on his face.

Dr Hong chuckled at the omegas outburst, “I have no doubt of his love but I’m just looking out for Jeonghan. After everything that has happened you all can understand the worry that I may have. Especially when Joshua used to bring Jeonghan here after each of Seungcheol’s ruts all bloodied and bruised. I’m just making sure, I’m happy that everything is sorted, I want nothing but happiness for all three of you. Now Jeonghan if you stand facing your mates so I can explain to them as well as you.”

Jeonghan did as he was told and stood facing his mates, Seungcheol’s gazed flicking back and forth between the betas worried expression and his bump. Dr Hong moved to crouch in front of Jeonghan hands coming up feel the sides of Jeonghan’s bump, pushing gently into the skin. Then doing the same to the front and top curve. Seungcheol’s heart was in his throat at the confused frown on Dr Hong’s face, like he was expecting Jeonghan to do something.

“Calm down Cheollie you’re making me feel uneasy.” Jeonghan whispered.

“Actually Seungcheol if you come and hold Jeonghan that might help, he’s very tense. Which is understandable but-” Dr Hong was cut off my Jeonghan letting out a high pitched yelp and pushing away from the hands pushing at his lower abdomen. Seungcheol was on in feet in an instant a growl bubbling from his throat before he could stop it, he moved immediately to Jeonghan and pulled the beta into his arms. His hands coming to rest on Jeonghan’s bump, rubbing soothing circles into the skin while Jihoon was peppering Jeonghan’s face with kisses and holding his shaking hands.

“Sorry, that’s what I was looking for. I was worried that Jeonghan was tensing up to much to feel me pressing against the womb but from that yelp and slight pain that he’s felt it seems the baby is lower in the abdomen than normal. Which isn’t a problem of course but that only usually happens when there’s more than one child.” Dr Hong explained from his position from the floor, choosing not to move from there to prevent Seungcheol attacking him. As an alpha himself Dr Hong knew Seungcheol would be thinking that his intention was to harm his mate and unborn child.

“Two? I could have two?” Jeonghan whispered.

“It’s possible, the chances of betas having more than one child during one pregnancy is alarmingly high, scientists and doctors think it’s because of the low fertility of betas so when they do get pregnant the body pushes for more children as it might not be able to conceive anymore in the future. If Seungcheol and Jihoon allow it, I would like to check again.” Dr Hong nodded and waited for Seungcheol and Jihoon’s approval before moving to Jeonghan’s stomach again.

Jeonghan felt more relaxed this time with both Seungcheol and Jihoon pressed against him. Hissing a little when Dr Hong pressed against the same place on his lower stomach, humming in approval at the reaction before moving his hands back to the top of his bump and pressing again. Frowning when Jeonghan still gave no reaction. Pursing his lips in thought Dr Hong moved to the upper left of Jeonghan’s bump and pressed with a little more force, moving to do the same on the other side when there was no reaction again. Another growl passed Seungcheol’s lips when Jeonghan let out a pained yelp at the second push to the upper right of his bump.

“Does that mean two?” Jihoon asked when Dr Hong clapped his hands together and rose from his kneeling position.

“It’s likely. All of you will be able to sense where the baby or babies will be sitting in the womb. That’s why your hands immediately cup the lower abdomen and rub his right side more than his left. I’ll do an ultra sound to make sure. If you just hop onto the bed Jeonghan and I’ll get set up and check your tests.” Dr Hong requested as he turned back to his desk to check the tests jeonghan had taken about five minutes prior. He could acknowledge the alpha and omega helping Jeonghan onto the bed and making sure he was comfortable. A smile spread widely on his face as he looked at all three tests. Positive. Each one. A miracle really. With the way Jeonghan was conditioned he was unsure of whether Jeonghan would have ever been able to carry or have a cycle but right here in his hands he held confirmation to the dream the beta had had since he was young. The dream of being saved from the lounge and taken into a loving home which he could fill with children one day. Although the journey had been tough for both Seungcheol and Jeonghan, all that mattered to them was right now. They were where they needed to be mentally and physically. Dr Hong couldn’t be happier.

Moving back to the trio with jelly in his hand to put on Jeonghan’s stomach for the ultra sound, he sat heavy on the chair next to the monitor. His smile it budging. “Let’s see where these babies are then shall we.”

Jeonghan gasped, “all of them were positive?”

“Yes. I’m going to do an ultra sound to see where they are and if they’re developing properly. I can also see the development of ears and a tail, since you and Seungcheol are so different it’ll be easier to predict what the babies will be. If you want to know?” Dr Hong’s smile slipped a little when Jeonghan’s scent turned sad and damp.

“I would like to know, so we can prepare the best care for them. Whether bunny or a pup it doesn’t matter.” Seungcheol nuzzled into Jeonghan’s soft fluff at the base of his ear.

“Okay good, Jihoon may be able to help with feeding too but I’ll talk more about that after the ultrasound.” Dr Hong smiled, “this is going to be a bit cold Jeonghan.” Jeonghan gasped at the cold jelly hitting his skin causing goosebumps to rise in its wake. Seungcheol and Jihoon had one of his hands each, the pair rubbing soothing circles into his knuckles. Dr Hong spread the jelly using the hand held scanner that was connected to the monitor in front of them, the machine whirring gently in the background. The image on the screen was hard to decipher, jeonghan didn’t know what the hell he was looking at but Dr Hong moved with ease over his stomach. Then Dr Hong let out a relieved _ah_ , and on screen came a mass of what Jeonghan assumed was one of the babies inside of him.

“There’s the feet, tucked up against the stomach and if I move here ... yep there’s the head. I’ll see if I can clearly see the other baby before figuring out their gender and breed.” Dr Hong then moved from Jeonghan’s lower stomach to the upper right side of his bump and pressed a little harder than he did before making Jeonghan’s eyes water slightly.

“Is that the other?” Seungcheol’s question made Jeonghan look back to the monitor and sure enough another mass was on the screen, smaller than the first but it was there. Two babies. Jeonghan smiled, seeing the little arms covering the small face of his child.

Dr Hong was smiling too, “both look healthy and are developing well. This baby being smaller may indicate that it’ll be an omega. Omega babies are usually quite small throughout pregnancy. The bigger one could be an alpha or a beta but with Seungcheol’s strong genes it’ll most likely be an alpha. No promises though.”

“And their genders and breeds?” Jihoon asked, voice quiet and small. Jihoon knew this is what Jeonghan was dreading. That maybe both will be bunnies and Seungcheol still wouldn’t have a pup.

“This little one looks to be a bunny, you can see here the ear bones shaping like lop ears. And for gender I can’t see clearly enough, the bigger one has caused this one to be pushed back in the womb slightly. Which is perfectly fine, it’s safe, protected by its sibling. This big one, honestly could be either a pup or a bunny. The ears of bunnies with straight ears and wolf cubs grow the same until about month five or six, where the wolf ears will be fully grown or the straight bunny ears will grow a little more. Gender, I can see clearly, looks to be a boy.” Dr Hong smiled again, patting Jeonghan’s knee and steadying the scanner over each baby before selecting print on the monitor.

“Two bunnies? Surely with Seungcheol’s genes one will be a wolf? I have to have a pup! I don’t want them if they’re both bunnies! One has to be a pup!” Jeonghan cried, startling all three men. Seungcheol didn’t waste anytime, picking Jeonghan up from the bed and into his arms. Kissing his tear stained cheeks and licking his tears away.

“Don’t say that Hannie, please. I don’t care if they’re both bunnies. They’re ours. Our miracles. Please bunny don’t say that you don’t want them.” Seungcheol’s voice shook with uncertainty. It was Jeonghan’s choice whether he would keep them. After a few minutes of cuddling with his alpha, Jeonghan managed to calm down. His sobs stuttering back into deep breaths. Jihoon continued to wipe the tears from his face gently, caressing his cheeks with each wipe.

“Jeonghan are you happy? Look past the initial shock and look deep. Are you happy with your babies?” Dr Hong whispered and gently took one of Jeonghan’s hands in his to get the betas attention on him once Seungcheol had sat in his chair. A bubble of laughter escaped Jeonghan’s lips, his eyes scrunching shut as he nodded.

“Yes I’m happy with my babies. I don’t know why I said I didn’t want them, I do. I love them.” Jeonghan babbled.

Dr Hong gave Seungcheol a knowing smile, “it’s because of how you thought in the past. Seungcheol’s previous view of bunny hybrids. It’s okay, Seungcheol is happy and so is Jihoon. There’s nothing to be scared about. If now is the time for a cub you will have one of not you will have two beautiful bunnies.”

Jeonghan nodded his agreement, a small smile relaxing the lines of his face. Seeing this made Seungcheol relax too. His babies were safe, jeonghan wanted them as much as he and Jihoon did. As soon as Dr Hong extended his hand with the scan pictures in Jeonghan struggled in Seungcheol’s lap making grabby hands for the two photos. Seungcheol passed them to his mate and smiled into the crown of his head as Jeonghan looked closely at his first photos of his babies.

“Okay now a few words of warning. Jeonghan’s emotions will seem like they’re out of control, that’s normal it’s just his hormones being all over the place due to pregnancy. We’ll have regular check ups once a week until the last few month of your pregnancy. Then I’ll see you a few times a week.” Dr Hong explained, “Jeonghan will be able to breastfeed the babies but he’ll need a little encouragement getting the milk production going. Jihoon will be able to help with this but I’ll talk to you both about this during the fifth month of your pregnancy when the milk glands start to fill.”

“What about his cycles?” Seungcheol asked, “will I still have another rut even though Jeonghan is pregnant? I don’t want to hurt Jeonghan if I do go into rut in June.”

“You’ll still have your rut and Jeonghan will most likely go into a cycle now his body is fully comfortable with his alpha. You won’t hurt him, even in a rut haze you will recognise that he’s pregnant and treat him softer. You won’t want to knot him because he’s already pregnant. The pheromones you release during rut can actually help with milk production.” Dr Hong stated. Seungcheol nodded and nuzzled jeonghan again.

“I think we should get going, the nurse has looked in a few times. We can get some baby books and get help off mine and Seungcheol’s parents as well as you and Mrs Hong. We’ll be okay.” Jihoon smiled.

“Right, yes I better let you go. Anything you need let me know and I’ll sort something. Congratulations on your pregnancy Jeonghan.” Dr Hong smiled. Seungcheol kept the beta in his arms the whole walk from the practice to the car. Placing Jeonghan in the backseat with Jihoon, the beta immediately showing Jihoon the scans and gushing about how cute his babies were. The smile on Jihoon’s face was nothing but happy, the omega was genuinely pleased that he was about to become a dad even though he still had another year to go at uni.

For the first time in his life Jeonghan truly felt content and happy. He had his forever mates and two babies on the way, his life couldn’t be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry that this update is so late! It was supposed to be a valentines special but I kinda missed that haha. I have a few chapters planned but whether I keep this motivation for writing will determine whether I will post again soon. I'm hoping to post again soon! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave any opinions or comments :)


End file.
